Miss Simpatía
by Ary Garcioyama
Summary: Cuando un asesino en serie marca como su próximo objetivo a la ganadora de Miss Reino Tierra, la policía de Ciudad República decide enviar a una agente encubierta a participar en el concurso. La mejor candidata que encuentran para la misión es Korra Sedna, una agente de modales un tanto rudos y poco femeninos.
1. Chapter 1

**MI CULPA, COMO SIEMPRE.**

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Aquí vengo con una nueva historia inspirada en otra de mis películas favoritas de la actriz Sandra Bullock… ¿Ya dije que amo sus películas? Hahahaha es más que obvio xD…. Aquí en esta historia sí existen los controles de los elementos, pero la sitúe en nuestra época y sin la existencia de un avatar, ósea, aquí Korra sólo usará su agua-control… espero la disfruten… **

**Ya saben, todo lo que está en cursiva y paréntesis son mis propias notas, jeje,.. bueno, ahora sí, ¡a leer! **

Ciudad República, gran y bella metrópoli. Considerada una de las más modernas y pobladas que existe del mundo, pero también está llena de gente mafiosa. Y hablando de ese tipo de gente, en ''La cocina de Kuang'' se encontraba un grupo de contrabandistas que desde hace tiempo la policía quería atraparlos, llamados ''La triple amenaza'', siendo Zolt ''El relámpago'' su líder. Se habían reunido ahí como siempre en su sala privada para hablar de negocios sucios, pero no se dieron cuenta que la policía estaba ahí disfrazada de otros civiles para poder atraparlos.

Habían llegado tres integrantes del grupo mafioso, eran conocidos como: Viper, Sucio Shin y Dos Dedos Ping. Se estaban saludando con su jefe, Zolt, cuando en eso una de los clientes los observaba discretamente.

-Sí, los tres chiflados- hablaba una mujer morena de penetrantes ojos azules a través de un micrófono que tenía y por lo mientras leía un libro, pero ese objeto era una cámara escondida.

-Korra, esperamos confirmación visual- decía uno de los policías que a través del audífono que ella tenía.

-De acuerdo. Mmmm… se ve que tienen un portafolio. Lo está abriendo en ese momento- pero justo cuando hacía zoom a la cámara, una de las meseras se atravesó.

-¡Oh, genial! ¿Quién puso a esa gorda?- le contestaba el otro policía que estaba encubierto.

-Korra, tenemos que ver lo que están haciendo- le ordenaba Lin Bei Fong, la jefa de policía.

-Sí, a ver. Eh, disculpe- decía ella a la mesera para así llamar su atención.

-¿Sí, desea otra cosa?- preguntaba la mesera.

-Sí, eh, yo… quiero agradecerle por esta rica comida- decía la morena abrazando a la mesera para así poder mover el libro donde tenía la cámara oculta.

-Listo, ahí están los discos. ¡Vamos a entrar!- ordenaba Lin al equipo que empezaban a salir de sus escondites. Korra al escuchar la orden se agachó para agarrar su pistola que tenía escondida en su tobillo, y al ver que sus compañeros entraron ella apuntó también a los rufianes.

-¡Al suelo!- Ordenaba Mako, uno de los policías encubiertos.

La gente que no tenía nada que ver con los mafiosos se empezaban a agachar, pero ellos no, al contrario, se pararon cuando Zolt sólo les sonrió y empezaba a voltear hacia el hombre que dio dicha orden.

-Hola oficial, ¿hay algún problema?- decía con una sonrisa sínica el jefe de la Triple Amenaza.

-¡He dicho que al suelo!- decía Mako haciendo posición para lanzar su fuego.

-Ja, ¿seguro que quieres hacer eso?- preguntaba Zolt.

-Ya lo escuchó, ¡al suelo, ahora!- Le ordenaba Korra.

-¿Y tú me vas a mandar a mí? ¿Una mujer? Jajajajajaa- se empezaba a burlar Zolt, pero en eso el camarón que estaba comiendo se le empezaba atorar en la garganta, haciendo que empezara a toser. Korra al ver eso quiso ir en ayuda, pero su jefa la frenó.

-Korra, nadie se mueve- exigía Lin.

-Jefa, se pone morado- decía ella al ver que el hombre seguía tosiendo.

-¡Korra, quédate ahí!

-Jefa, el relámpago se está poniendo verdaderamente morado.

-¡Que nadie se mueva!

-¡Manos arriba! ¡Para atrás, para atrás!- Ordenaba Korra a los trabajadores de Zolt quien empezaban a acercarse. Korra realmente le costaba seguir indicaciones, así que se guardó su pistola y se dirigió al hombre que se ahogaba.- No, señor, no morirá.- y diciendo eso, la morena se puso atrás de Zolt y le aplicó la maniobra de Heimlich _(ya saben, la que parece que le golpeas el estómago para que salga lo que se le está atorando a uno xD)_.

-Anda, escupe, escupe- decía la morena mientras seguía con la maniobra. Después de varios intentos, Zolt al fin escupió el camarón y cayó a la mesa- Muy bien, Sr. Trueno, ahora sí lo esposaré- pero al momento que Korra empezaba a agarrar su arma, Zolt aprovechó y la tomó por sorpresa, amenazándola con un cuchillo.

-¡Alto!- decía él quien tenía prisionera a la ojiazul.- ¡Nadie se mueva! Y por cierto querida, soy rayo, no trueno. Así que ya escucharon, suelten las armas o la mataré.

-No matarás a nadie, maldito- dijo Korra al momento que lo pisó haciendo que su opresor gritara del dolor; en eso la morena pudo usar su agua control del líquido de uno de los vasos que estaban en la mesa. Y al ver ese ataque, los mafiosos empezaron a lanzar sus respectivos poderes para defenderse de los policías. Empezaba la pelea, se podía ver fuego contra fuego, agua contra agua o el uso del metal control por parte de los policías exclusivamente. Los que no tenían control de un elemento empezaban a disparar, ya que otros miembros de la mafia se habían unido a la pelea y ellos igual no poseían un poder. Los policías llevaban la ventaja, entre ellos Mako que ya había atrapado a Viper y a Dos Dedos Ping.

-Vas a permanecer mucho tiempo en la cárcel, mucho tiempo- decía Korra quien esposaba a Zolt, pero en eso veía que Lin estaba con uno de los oficiales que había recibido un disparo.

Rato después ya habían llegado más patrullas y la ambulancia, para recoger a los mafiosos y heridos. Korra estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos, cuando en eso Mako sale a su encuentro.

-Vamos Korra, nos esperan.

-Fue culpa mía, lo sé, no debí moverme- se regañaba así misma.

-Vamos, lo hiciste bien- trataba de animarla el ojidorado.- Bueno, en realidad estuvo mal, pero ni modo. A propósito, te ves mal- le dijo esto retirándose a lo que Korra sólo lo miró con enfado. Realmente Mako podría llegar a ser una molestia, si no fuera porque hacía latir el corazón de la ojiazul, ella ya lo hubiera golpeado muchas veces.

Korra ya había llegado a su departamento, estaba muy molesta con lo que había sucedido que para descargar su ira fue a darle golpes al saco de boxeo que colgaba del techo. Realmente era una excelente peleadora, pero en ese momento no le importaba ya que por su culpa uno de sus compañeros había caído herido. Así que entre más golpes le daba al saco, más descargaba su frustración, pero poco a poco se fue agotando y empezaba a abrazar al saco como si fuera su apoyo emocional. Así que sin poder evitarlo, empezó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En otro lugar lejos de ahí, se podía observar a una persona que escribía en una computadora. En su pared tenía lleno de recortes de periódico que hablaban sobre ''El ciudadano''; imprimía lo que al parecer era una carta de amenaza.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era otro día en Ciudad República, Korra se disponía a ir a su Satomóvil cuando en eso recibió una llamada a su celular.

-¡Bueno! Sí, sí jefa… ¿cuántos? Ah, ok, sí ya voy para allá… negativo jefa, no necesito ayuda… sí, es un 10-4- decía la morena mientras se metía a su vehículo y ponía la sirena. Iba manejando a toda prisa, pues Lin le había dicho algo de suma importancia. Al final se pudo estacionar y bajó a toda prisa.

-Oiga, no puede estacionarse ahí- le dijo una agente de tránsito, pero Korra le enseñó su placa de policía y ya no dijo nada. Iba caminando a toda prisa, llegó a un lugar que había mucha gente, así que empezó a meterse entre ellos.

-Señor aun lado, es un asunto oficial- decía ella mientras empujaba a todos poco a poco hasta que llegó hasta el frente de toda la gente- Quiero ocho dobles con leche, uno sin espuma, cinco decafs helados con leche, uno largo, cuatro de caramelo con leche descremada y…- y así continúo la morena con la orden de cafés de todos sus compañeros, sin importarle que la gente que hacía fila repelara por su tal acción.

Ya en el edificio de la policía, Korra llegaba con todos los cafés y sus compañeros iban a agarrar su bebida correspondiente.

-Hola, eh, dónde está Bei Fong- preguntaba la morena.

-Olvida a Bei Fong, dónde está mi frappuccino- preguntaba Mako.

-Está en la bolsa… oye, ¿qué ha dicho de anoche?

-No hagas comentarios de eso, ¿quieres? No la molestes, es más ni hables y mucho menos discutas.

-No discuto, ¿cuándo discuto? Tal vez es una charla larga con alguien cuando me apasiono con lo que digo pero…

-¿No estás discutiendo ahora? Porque eso parece- le decía Mako mientras se iba a sentar.

-¡Buenos días!- Decía Lin mientras llegaba a la oficina.

-¡Buenos días!- Respondían los demás policías.

-¡Buenos días jefa! Yo… am, jefa- seguía Korra a Lin ya que ésta la ignoró.

-Pongan atención, sé que están preocupados por la salud de Chan, pues me da gusto informarles, que él estará bien. Saldrá del hospital en quince días y dice que espera muchos regalos- dijo ella haciendo que su equipo se riera por el comentario.- Muy bien, pasemos a otra cosa; esa fue la buena noticia. Llegó otra carta del ''Ciudadano''. Sellos, explosivos, veneno. Ese sujeto nunca trabaja igual dos veces. De lo único que estamos seguros, es de las cartas con adivinanzas sin sentido- decía Lin mientras proyectaba a la pantalla una de las cartas que el sujeto había hecho- Esta carta la tiene inteligencia, esperamos descifrarla antes de que alguien más muera. Mientras tanto, Mako, forma un equipo.

-¿Eh?- decía el ojidorado sorprendido de lo que su jefa acababa de decir- ¿Yo me haré cargo?

-Llevas cinco años pidiendo un operativo, pues anoche te lo ganaste, forma un equipo- diciendo esto todos se emocionaban por la promoción de Mako y se dispusieron a felicitarlo. Lin se retiró de ahí para seguir haciendo sus labores, así que Korra decidió seguirla.

-Jefa, jefa- decía Korra mientras la seguía.-Yo quisiera hablarle sobre lo que pasó anoche, sé que no obedecí órdenes del todo…

-Del todo, no hay tal cosa. Se obedecen órdenes o se desobedecen órdenes.

-Eso no lo discuto, jefa, eso no lo discuto.

-Habrá una audiencia, hasta entonces estás fuera.

-Amm, sí, esperaba la audiencia y todo eso, pero… ¿no sería mejor que trabajara en el caso del ciudadano?

-No pedí tu opinión.

-Tengo mucha experiencia en cosas de decodificación y…

-¡Olvídalo!

-Y yo podría contribuir…

-¿Cómo contribuiste anoche, poniéndote a ti y a los demás agentes en peligro?

-Jefa.

-Me reservaré el resto para el comité de revisión y tú vas a sepultarte bajo una montaña de papeles.

-¡Jefa!

-¡La discusión terminó!- le decía molesta Lin quien empezaba a retirarse, dejando a Korra molesta y decepcionada de sí misma.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: ¡Hola queridos lectores! Pues me da gusto que ha tenido buena respuesta esta historia también, mil gracias por sus reviews… aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo **

Korra estaba en el restaurante/bar de fideos Narook _(sí, lo volví bar xD)_ analizando una copia de la carta que el ciudadano había mandado, trataba de descifrar lo que ésta decía.

-Cielos, pero qué raro esta esto. Oye, Tahno, dame lo de siempre - le decía ella al bartender.

-¿Tuviste un día pesado?

-No tienes idea, niño bonito.

-¡Korra!- decía Mako quien se acercaba hacia donde ella estaba.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Escucha, si descifras la carta del ciudadano, avísame.

-Ah, sí… oye, felicidades por tu asignación. ¡Qué gran trabajo!

-Sí, gracias- le decía él sonriéndole con orgullo.- ¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Tranquila?

-Sí, todo bien- decía Korra al momento de agarrar su nieve de chocolate que Tahno le daba.

-Mmm, ¿ya empezando tan temprano?

-Sí, quiero embriagarme… am, ¿me acompañas?- le preguntaba la morena ofreciéndole un poco de su deliciosa nieve.

-Am, me gustaría, pero ya tengo un compromiso social- al decir esto, Mako se dirigió hacia donde una muchacha delgada, con cabello negro y ondulado, piel blanca y ojos verdes estaba _(ya sabrán quién es xD)_- ¡Asami!- decía el ojidorado mientras saludaba a la mencionada. Korra sólo se les quedó viendo, pues muy en el fondo ella sabía que no podía competir con ella.- Tahno, dame un Jugo de Cactus _(jaja así le inventé el nombre a una bebida con alcohol xD)_ y para la señorita…

-Ammm- decía Asami mientras pensaba qué querría.

-Dale leche- decía en susurros, Korra.

-Quisiera vino blanco, por favor- decía la pelinegra.

-Ay, sí, vino blanco- arremedaba la morena.

-Y dime Mako, la mayoría de los que vienen aquí son agentes- preguntaba Asami.

-Sí, y ya que lo menciones, aquí hay una. Korra Sedna, ella es Asami Sato.

-¡Vaya!- Decía la ojiverde mientras le correspondía el apretón de manos que la ojiazul le dio.

-Igualmente- respondió Korra.

-Asami es hija del Sr. Sato.

-¿No me digas? ¡Wow! Es muy sorprendente, el sueño de mi vida de conocer una celebridad se cumplió- decía Korra con mucho sarcasmo en su voz, cosa que Mako lo notó.

-Ay, Mako, te dije que no anduvieras divulgando quién soy en realidad- decía apenada, Asami.

-No te preocupes, no te trataré diferente por eso. Recuerda, ante la justicia todos somos iguales, por eso es ciega- seguí con sus desplantes la morena, pero para su fortuna, Asami era muy ingenua y no veía que Korra se burlaba.

-En fin; Asami aparte de ser una heredera importante, estudia Derecho y está haciendo un trabajo sobre las leyes. Yo le ayudaré con los detalles.

-Apuesto que ella hará lo mismo por ti- decía con un mensaje subliminal en su voz, la morena.

-Eh, sabes Korra, me encantaría tener un punto de vista femenino y…

-No, no, no, no, no. Jaja, te equivocaste de persona, ¿no, Korra?- Le decía Mako mientras le daba un pequeño golpe con su puño al hombro de Korra.

-¿Todas las mujeres del equipo policiaco tienen que usar esos zapatos de hombre?- Preguntaba Asami haciendo que ahora sí la morena se empezara más a molestar.

-Mmmm… no. Fue un pedido especial que me hizo el hombre que me puso un tatuaje en la nalga- dijo Korra haciendo que Asami la viera con cara de what, o sea, así O_O

-Creo que te dejaremos comerte tu nieve- decía Mako para romper la tensión que se había creado- ¡Hasta luego, Korra!

-Sí, adiós, gusto en conocerte- decía Asami quien se dirigía con Mako hacia una mesa reservada para ellos.

-Igualmente… que se diviertan yendo de compras- dijo el último comentario cuando vio que la pareja ya se había sentado en su mesa. Realmente se había molestado, pues en el fondo sabía que nunca podría llegar a ser bonita como Asami y eso la entristecía, pues siendo como era, su amor platónico Mako nunca se fijaría en ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente, en el departamento de policía, Mako y alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo hablaban sobre quiénes serían buenos para formar parte del nuevo equipo, cuando en eso Korra llega corriendo a toda prisa interrumpiéndolos.

-Chicos, chicos, ya lo descifré- decía emocionada la morena.- Quise utilizar un patrón básico al de las cartas anteriores, pero esta vez utilicé un equivalente, en este caso, la raíz de la palabra ignorante y luego las letras subsecuentes, escuchen aquí está, es…

-Es el concurso de Miss Reino Tierra- interrumpía Bolín, quien era el hermano menor de Mako, y al igual que él, también era un policía.

-Déjame terminar, es el concurso de Miss Reino Tierra.

-Sí- decía Mako- Inteligencia también lo cree.

-¿Qué?- preguntaba la morena al ver que el otro departamento le había ganado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rato después se encontraba Mako con su nuevo equipo tratando de ver cómo empezarían su reunión, ya que se trataba de un concurso de belleza donde muchas mujeres estarían. No tenían idea de cómo empezar a planear y al ver eso, Korra decide ayudarles, aunque no fuera parte exactamente del equipo.

-Ah… por qué no, llaman a los de la cadena y a los del concurso para reunirse… creo que van a necesitar de su cooperación- sugirió la castaña.

-Sí… sí, puede hacerse, hagámoslo- decía Mako a su equipo.

-¿Y la jurisdicción?- Preguntaba Hasook, otro de los agentes.

-Mm, mm- negaba Korra.- El ciudadano es nuestro territorio, no debe haber problema, pero, sería buena idea llamar a Zaofu _(cede del concurso)_ y enterarlos para que no se sientan allanados… necesitaremos manos y apoyo técnico.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo, hay que hacerlo- seguía afirmando Mako.

-Buena idea- le decía Bolin.

-Y al ciudadano le gusta la publicidad, su blanco sería un lugar público o un evento al aire libre, tal vez algo televisado.

-Eso será en el centro de convenciones, o sea que necesitaremos toda clase de vigilancia en perímetro interior- dijo Bolin.

-Necesitamos más que eso, porque hay miles de lugares a donde puedan ir estos bikinis rellenos- decía Korra mientras señalaba a unas modelos de la revista que estaba leyendo.- Atrás del escenario, cuartos del hotel, en fin… necesitaremos infiltrar a alguien- decía la morena muy segura.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí. Eso quiero yo… un clandestino.

-Buena idea, hermano, digo jefe- decía Bolin apenado, ya que se le olvidaba que ahí Mako no actuaba como su familia, sino como autoridad.

-Y tengo a la chica perfecta para serlo- y diciendo esto, al ambarino se le dibujó una sonrisa, pues ya tenía un plan que hacer.

**N/A: Bien, este fue el segundo capítulo….**

**Eliza20**** y ****Lizz Gaby peralta**: gracias por leer de nuevo otra de mis historias

**Korra-Avatar**: suerte en tus exámenes, esperaré tu review el jueves :D

**Kaya-Petrova**: lo sé hahaha, cuando volví a ver la película, dije: Korra es perfecta para el papel de policía jajaj xD

**Kate-Kuran**: mi amiga de las emociones, jeje, espero que esta vez no te caigas de la cama …aún jajaj xD

**ValSmile**: si se pudiera mágicamente oír las risas de cochi de Korra más adelante, sería genial…pero aún no se puede u_u, pero imagínatelo jajaajjaa…


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Que yo, qué?**

**N/A: Bueno, aquí está otro capítulo más ****, espero lo disfruten, por cierto ayer iba a subir este capítulo, pero estaba muy cansada y me quedé dormida jeje, pero ya por eso aquí está, así que, a leer :D…**

Mako estaba con su equipo de policías viendo una computadora que tenía una aplicación en el que ponías la foto de un integrante del cuerpo policíaco y se transformaba con traje de baño o vestido de gala, como si fuera un juego de vestir a tu muñeca, pero con personas reales. Había escogido la foto de una muchacha integrante de ahí que era muy guapa, y con un solo click, se podía ver que parecía una digna concursante.

-¿Ven? Se los dije, es perfecta. Tiene un cuerpazo- decía Mako.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón- le respondía Bolin al igual que todos los hombres que andaban en la bola.

-Sí, es muy guapa y todo, pero, veo que hay un ligero problema con ella-decía Korra llamando la atención de los varones.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, ella es la indicada- decía algo molesto el ojidorado.

-Sí, bueno. ¿Ya viste ese dato?

-¿Cuál dato?

-Allá arriba, justo ahí- señalaba la morena en la pantalla.- Licencia de maternidad.

-¿Qué?- decía Bolin.

-No puede ser. Ella era la indicada- decía desanimado, Mako.

-Pues ni hablar, jefe. Tendremos que buscar a otra- le contestaba el hermano menor.

-Sí, sólo que sea el concurso de señorita puerquito, jejejejejajajaajejejeje- se reía Korra con una risa muy particular, que le salía de repente como un cochinito, cosa que sus compañeros la veían con desagrado.

-Sí, en fin. Hasook.

-¿Sí?

-Ya que tú eres el que más le sabes a estas cosas tecnológicas, ¿podrías buscar agentes activas menores de treinta años?

-Mmm, sí, de acuerdo- y diciendo esto, Hasook empezó su búsqueda por la mejor candidata.

Todos estaban ahí viendo como si fuera una telenovela, película del momento o un mundial de fútbol, algunos incluso comían palomitas y bebían latas de soda. Se divertían de todo lo que Hasook enseñaba, había desde muy feas, hasta guapas, pero aún no convencían a Mako, así que mientras se divertían, incluso Korra estaba ahí disfrutando del momento entre sus compañeros.

-¡Miren esto, miren esto!- Decía Hasook al momento que hizo que una foto de Mako apareciera, poniéndole un vestido floreado muy extravagante, cosa que hizo que todos se burlaran.

-¡Gracias, gracias!- Decía el ojidorado haciendo reverencia a su ''público''.- Bien, si esto les gustó, ahora esperen a ver esto- dijo mientras empezaba a buscar a su próxima víctima en la computadora. En eso, una foto de Lin Bei Fong apareció, haciendo que todos gritaran de la risa.- Y miren, esta es la mejor parte- diciendo esto, Lin empezó a aparecer en la computadora con un traje de baño de una sola pieza, color rosa con puntitos; lo que Mako no sabía que es exactamente su jefa se encontraba detrás de él.- Oh, sí, jajajaja…eh… ¿está detrás de mí, verdad?- Dijo al notar que ya nadie hablaba.

-Creo que ese color no me queda- dijo muy seria, Lin.

-¡Jefa!- se paraba Mako muy apenado- Buscamos a alguien para infiltrarla al concurso.

-¿Y soy la mejor candidata? No inspiraría mucha confianza. ¡A trabajar todos! Y Korra, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Ah, sí, ya me voy- decía la morena mientras se paraba de su asiento.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Estaba atrás y no me dijeron nada- decía entre apenado y molesto Mako, aprovechando que su jefa ya se había marchado.

-¿Oye crees que tengo ojos en la espalda para verla?- Decía del mismo modo, Korra.

-Estaba atrás de mí y no hablaste.

-¡No lo vi! Yo…

-¡Oigan, esperen!- interrumpía Hasook- Miren esto- decía mientras la foto de Korra aparecía en el programa.

-¿Es enserio?- Preguntaba Bolin.

-Ay, ya, apaguen eso- decía desganada la morena.

-Chequen esto, caballeros- decía Hasook al momento de que enseñaba la foto de la morena en un traje de baño, todos podían notar que detrás de esa desaliñada compañera, se podía apreciar un perfecto cuerpo de mujer _(ya saben, 90, 60, 90)._

-Ay ya basta, son puras tonterías- decía ella.

-Korra, con que debajo de esas fachas tienes este cuerpecito, ¿eh? ¿Quién lo diría?- Decía Hasook.

Mako y los demás vieron que Korra tenía un perfecto cuerpo, realmente el ver a la morena de esa forma hacía que todos se pusieran rojos, en especial al notar la delicada cintura que tenía, sus bien dotados pechos y esas torneadas y largas piernas _(a Mako casi le da un derrame nasal por eso jajaaj xD)_.

-Hasook, una más y vas a sentir en tu cuerpecito mi puñetazo.

-No, esperen, esperen… no está mal, nada mal- decía Mako.

-¿Tú también? Pues será mejor que apaguen esa cosa porque será la única y última vez que me verán así.

.

.

.

Korra estaba en el gimnasio entrenando, cuando en eso Mako llega a interrumpirla de su rutina.

-¿Qué dices, Sedna?

-Ni pensarlo.

-Vamos, ¿por qué no?

-Porque no desfilaré en traje de baño con el nombre de una pobre tonta de Korina Lu Wong que quiere paz- decía con molestia en su voz, la morena.

-No se trata de eso; serías un miembro importante del equipo.

-Sí, con una tanga.

-Sería con traje completo, vamos, tendrías que darle forma a tus caderas con ejercicio y saldrás bien librada- dijo Mako al mismo tiempo que le daba una nalgada al bien formado trasero de Korra, cosa que la hizo molestar y lo tomó por su cuello.

-Sabes qué, líbrate de esto, de por sí Bei Fong me odia ¿y ahora me vienes con esto?- Seguía Korra tratando de hacer caer a Mako, pero él se defendió e hizo que ella se cayera.

-No te hagas tonta, Bei Fong no te odia- pero no pudo decir más ya que Korra le pateó su cabeza.

-¿Está castigándome?

-Tuve que suplicarle para que me dejara hacerlo.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, es cierto. Lo que hiciste fue una estupidez- al decir esto, Korra volvió a echarse encima a Mako, haciendo que él quedara aprisionado entre sus piernas _(jajaja cualquiera diría que pareciera que estuvieran jugando al twister erótico xD)_ y que todos los demás policías que estaban entrenando, dejaran sus labores para ir a ver la ''pelea''.

-Como te darás cuenta nunca he estado en un concurso de belleza, no tengo ni un vestido, nunca he tenido un cepillo.

-¿Qué parte de eso tiene que sorprenderme?

-Escucha, suspendamos la realidad un segundo y supongamos que digo que sí… ¿tengo que hacerlo todo incluyendo hasta el peinado y… y el maquillaje?

-Sí todo, el baile, el bastoneo, las sonrisas y la prueba de talentos.

-Le apuesto 100 yuans a Mako- decía Hasook quien observaba muy entretenido la pelea.

-No sé si aceptar, ella es una fiera- decía Bolin quien veía cómo su hermano era torturado en esa pequeña demostración de lucha- De acuerdo, acepto la apuesta- dijo al momento de ver cómo Korra se tiraba encima de Mako lastimándolo un poco, pero él no perdió el tiempo y con un solo movimiento, hizo que la morena cayera, haciendo que sus compañeros le aplaudieran.

-Sí, así es preciosa- presumía de su ''victoria'' el ambarino.

-Quiere decir… que tengo que usar… ¿traje de baño?

-Sí… tendrás que usar traje de baño.

-De acuerdo- y con otro movimiento, Korra pateó a Mako por la parte de atrás de las rodillas haciendo que él también se cayera de golpe a su lado.

-Creo que gané- dijo Bolin con una sonrisa, a lo cual Hasook sólo agachó la cabeza, pues había perdido una apuesta.

-¿Dónde pondré mi arma?- Preguntaba Korra quien aún estaba en el piso.

-En donde no quisiera enterarme- dijo Mako y le volvía a dar una nalgada a Korra, sólo que ella estaba tan adolorida y cansada como él que ya no le dio importancia. _(Jajaja, uy sí, bien que le gustó eso jajajaj xD)_

.

.

.

**N/A: Bien, jajaja, creo que las nalgaditas Mako ya le traía ganas a Korra, y al ver su perfecto cuerpo no aguantó la tentación jajaja.**

**Korra-Avatar**: qué bueno que pudiste leer el capítulo antes jejeje… y como verás Asami sólo apareció una vez, muajajaja..

**Lizz Gaby peralta**: creo que esto fue lo que más o menos te imaginaste del plan de Mako, ¿no? Jejeje

_**galaxy01**_**:** hola de nuevo querida lectora, espero que este fanfic también te guste :D

**valsmile**: aquí estuvo otro capítulo más xD…ojalá te hayas divertido con el twister erótico jajajaj


	4. Chapter 4

**MI ''AMABLE MAESTRO''.**

**N/A: Hola! Cómo están? Yo más tranquila porque vi que no ocurrió nada del masami como Nick había dicho jaja.. sólo jugó con nuestras mentes y corazones -_-U…. en fin, el makorra me hizo llorar al recordar todo, y pienso que la abuelita de Mako es una makorriana como nosotras jaja… en fin, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten :D, por cierto, sale un nuevo personaje, ya verán ;)**

Korra y Mako se encontraban en camino hacia un lugar que se encontrarían con unas personas, que al parecer era una de los tantos organizadores del concurso Miss Reino Tierra.

-No entiendo qué podía motivar a alguien a participar en un concurso de belleza- decía Korra.

-Dinero para una beca, conocer el mundo, ampliar tu horizonte, conocer gente y la lista puede seguir- decía Mako.

-Únete mejor a las Fuerzas Unidas, ¿entonces para qué el movimiento femenil? Creo que una mujer que hace esto debe tener una mentalidad de un neandertal.

-Salí con la actriz de pelis, Ginger hace un mes, quien de hecho fue Miss Universo también

-Ay, Mako, ¿cómo puedes ser tan superficial?- decía con algo de molestia y celos en su voz la morena.

-¿Quién lo creería, no?- decía riéndose él.- ¡Este es el lugar!- decía el policía quien se metía al local junto a Korra para reunirse con las persona del comité del concurso.

…._RATO DESPUÉS…_

-Y quisiéramos infiltrar a alguien de nuestro equipo- decía Mako hacia la mujer con quien se habían reunido.

-No sé si es correcto lo que escuché- decía la mujer, quien era blanca, de ojos verdes, pelinegra, cejas muy pronunciadas y un lunar que la caracterizaba.

-Kuvira, estas personas quieren a uno de sus agentes… en el concurso- decía Varrick, quien era la mano derecha de Kuvira, la jefa del comité del concurso. _(Lo sé jajaja, pero con eso de que le hace de todo, se me hizo chistoso involucrar al excéntrico moreno aquí xD)_

-¿Y quieren que gane?- preguntaba Kuvira.

-Ahh, no, no- decían ambos policías.

-Pero necesitaremos su ayuda… con los jueces, para que nuestra agente quede entre las finalistas y tengamos acceso a todo lo que haga en todo momento- decía el ojidorado.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Decía algo ofendida Kuvira.

-Señorita Chikara _(significa Fuerza en japonés, y como Kuvira así es jeje, por eso le puse ese apellido)_, entendemos lo importante que es el concurso de belleza para usted…

-Disculpe- se levantaba Kuvira de su asiento interrumpiendo a la castaña- no es un concurso de belleza, esto es un programa de becas, y lo ha sido desde mi reinado, y conservar ese credo son mis intenciones.

-Por supuesto Srta. Kuvira, queremos proteger a las chicas, a las… amm…. mujeres de la beca.

-Es lo más importante para mí- decía Kuvira mientras regresaba a su asiento- la seguridad de mis chicas. Preferiría cancelar el concurso que arriesgar a cualquiera.

-En especial sin que lo sepan- dijo Varrick.

-Pedimos a la cadena que cancelara el concurso, pero se rehusaron. Ellos mandan- dijo Mako.

-Estoy confundido, a qué lugar representará esa agente- preguntaba Varrick- pues las ganadoras ya fueron elegidas.

-No se preocupe, Sr. Varrick, descubrimos cierta información sobre la ganadora de nuestra metrópoli, Ciudad República- decía el ambarino.

-Hizo participación en la película ''Arma la cama'' _(jaja esas pelis porno xD)_, jajajaja- se reía Korra.

-¿Era ella?- Preguntaba exaltado, Varrick.

-Ah, jajaja, sí. Y estará de acuerdo conmigo en que iba a perder pronto… amm…- pero Korra decidió mejor callarse ya que vio que nadie más se reía de su chistecito.

-Y bien, tienen a alguna agente en mente- preguntaba Kuvira.

-Ah bueno….mmm, esta agente no es exactamente del Reino Tierra, sino de otro lugar, pero dadas las circunstancias y de la cantidad de años que lleva viviendo aquí, más claro nuestra ayuda policiaca, jaja… esa persona será…

-Yo- decía Korra con mucha timidez interrumpiendo a Mako.

-Ah, jajajajajajajaja- se reía Kuvira, pero al ver que no era ningún chiste, decidió parar su burla.- Lo siento… voy a darle el número de Tenzin Takumi _(el apellido significa maestro en japonés, y vaya que sí lo es __)_, es el asesor del concurso. ¡Baatar! ¡Baatar!- llamaba ella por el comunicador a alguien.

-¿Sí?- decía el mencionado, quien era un hombre alto, fuerte y usaba anteojos.

-Mi asistente, Baatar- decía Kuvira.

-¡Hola, es un placer!- saludaba él.

-¡Hola!- respondían Mako y Korra.

-¿Quieres darles el número de Tenzin Takumi, por favor?- ordenaba la pelinegra.- También tráeme agua mineral y por favor fájate la camisa.

-Ah… sí, sí, claro, agua para ti y…

-El teléfono de Tenzin Takumi- decía molesta Kuvira al ver que su asistente se trababa.

…

…

….

En otro de los tantos restaurantes que había en Ciudad República, un hombre de unos 51 años, piel blanca, calvo, ojos grises, barba puntiaguda, y a juzgar por su tatuaje en su cabeza, era un maestro aire; se encontraba bebiendo un Martini en lo que esperaba a las personas con quien él se reuniría. En eso vio que una pareja muy elegante en vestir llegaba y se dirigía hacia donde él estaba, por educación se paró, pero se dio cuenta que no iban con él, estaba a punto de sentarse cunado en eso oyó la voz de una mujer.

-Sr. Tenzin, ¿cómo está? Vaya, es un maestro aire- dijo Korra a lo que él sólo la miraba de arriba hacia abajo, como si fuera un objeto al que hay que examinar, cosa que incomodó un poco a la morena.

-Si usted es Korra Sedna, renunció aquí y ahora.

-Jajajaajajaaja- se reían nerviosos los policías.

-Sí, fue un mal día de peinado… o una década, jajaja- decía con una sonrisa nerviosa, Korra.

-Sr. Tenzin, soy Mako Jintao, hablamos por teléfono.

-Su cabello es perfecto, pero no puedo aceptar el trabajo, de ninguna manera podré preparar a esta mujer en dos días.

-Por favor, Sr. Tenzin, déjela intentarlo, siéntense y almuercen, la oficina paga- le suplicaba el ambarino.

-Sí, sí, supongo que sería lo más civilizado- decía Tenzin mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Mako, cosa que el ojidorado se incomodó.

-Creo que hoy no podré quedarme, tengo cosas de policía que hacer- dijo Mako.

-Oye, ¿qué tienes que hacer?- preguntaba incrédula, Korra.

-Ese asunto que te dije que tenía que hacer.

-No, no tienes que hacer nada. Eso es mentira.

-En fin, me tengo que ir. Sr. Tenzin, ¿usa gorras? Porque le conseguiré una gorra del departamento de policía. Bueno, nos vemos después- dijo el pelinegro quien no perdió ni un minuto más en salir del restaurante.

-Es una pena… bueno, ¿tiene hambre?- preguntó Tenzin.

-Ajá.

-Sí.

-Ajá.

-¡Sí!

-¡Ajá!

-Siempre es sí, jamás ajá- le dijo Tenzin a la morena.- ¡Siéntese!- Le ordenaba a la morena mientras ella le obedecía.- La señorita Reino Tierra habla correctamente y con cortesía, ¿entendido?

-Oye, oye, oye, cuidado con las manos- decía Korra quien le quitaba al mesero la servilleta que va en las piernas.

-Disculpe Ryu, presiento que necesitaremos otro mantel más tarde- decía Tenzin.

…_..RATO MÁS TARDE…_

Korra se encontraba partiendo su filete de carne, estaba toda embarrada y hacía unos ruidos insoportables con los cubiertos. Tenzin sólo la contemplaba como si fuera una especie de bicho raro.

-Ryu, otra ensalada de la casa para mí, por favor, y… ¿otro jugo de lychee para usted?- Preguntaba el maestro aire.

-Mmm, no gracias- medio podía hablar la morena con la comida que tenía en su boca.

-Está bien, Ryu, es todo.

-Oiga… ¿y hace cuánto está en eso del concurso? Digo, con eso de que es maestro aire nunca lo hubiera creído.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Qué me preguntó? Porque me distrajo la vaca semi masticada que la veía destrozar con la boca abierta.

-Oiga, ¿cuál es su problema?

-¿Problema?

-Ajá, sí, dígame. Porque, ¿lo ofendí en alguna forma? Francamente lo sentí en contra mía desde que llegué a este lugar.

-¿Sabía que llegué a ser el consultor mejor pagado y solicitado en la historia de los concursos?

-No tenía idea- decía con sarcasmo la ojiazul.

-Cada año, las chicas me suplicaban asesorarlas. De once años, diez coronaron a mis chicas. Ese otro año, la ganadora era sordomuda, había desventaja- en eso Korra dejó de comer y se puso a darle vueltas con sus dedos a la orilla de la copa de la que bebía, provocando un ruido curioso que salen de ahí- Luego, en el 96, mi chica se llenó de miedo cuando tuvo que cantar. Más adelante, le dijo a una reportera en una entrevista que yo era un estúpido perfeccionista que la había orillado hasta el límite de su cordura. Y claro, después de que salió ese artículo… ya nadie me quería- se puso un poco sentimental el maestro y Korra paró de hacer los movimientos a la copa.

-Entonces con todo el respeto, por qué lo sugirió la Srta. Kuvira.

-Porque, soy el mejor- decía con orgullo, Tenzin- O tal vez porque todos los demás buenos ya tenían concursante.

-Ajá- decía Korra mientras empezaba de nuevo a hacer sus movimientos en la orilla de la copa, provocando el sonido.

-Tienen a sus bellezas sureñas, las hijas de agricultores del oeste, activas chicas vaqueras, y yo a… la chica de las coles _(jajaja no se me ocurrió un insulto avatariano xD así que jaja, puse ese)_. ¡Quiere dejar eso!- ordenaba Tenzin al momento de detenerle la mano a Korra.

-¡Ajá!- decía algo molesta, ella.

-¡Sí!- corrigió el tutor.

-Sí.

..

…..

Ya una vez terminados de comer, Korra y su nuevo tutor salían del restaurante; Tenzin caminaba elegantemente, como un caballero, pero Korra iba a sus anchas caminando, literalmente.

-No puede ser, ese caminado sólo lo he visto en la peli de ''Parque Jurásico''- dijo Tenzin.

-Sí, pues, a mí me ha funcionado bien los últimos veintiséis años… ¿qué?- preguntaba la morena al ver que su tutor le agarraba el brazo.

-Muy bien, planeé, planeé- decía él mientras trataba de enseñarle cómo caminar adecuadamente.

-¿Qué?

-Planeé y… no, no, no, no, abajo no, no mire abajo. La barba siempre debe de estar paralela al piso. Planeé, planeé, planeé. No es un concurso de patinaje.

-¿De qué?

-¡Planeé!

-¡Eso hago!

-No, no, no levante los pies, no levante los pies. ¿Por qué levanta los pies?

-Porque estoy preparándome para correr.

-No, no, espere, alto, alto.

-¿Qué alto?

-Míreme- en eso Tenzin empezó a imitar el caminar ideal de una mujer _(jaja imagínenselo meneando las caderas xD)- _Así tiene que ser.

-Sólo un hombre muy seguro caminaría así- decía en voz baja la morena.

…

Tenzin y Korra iban caminando por las calles, el maestro hacía unos movimientos como si fuera una mujer caminando, pero Korra parecía que tenía ganas de ir al baño al caminar.

-Sí, siga meneando las caderas, así camine- pero antes que dijera más, un taxi se atraviesa por andar a las carreras y casi atropella al maestro y su alumna.

-¡Oiga, fíjese! Estoy planeando- dijo molesta Korra al conductor.

-¿Acaso está ciego?- Preguntaba Tenzin al hombre al volante del carro-Definitivamente hoy será un largo día- decía él mientras veía cómo Korra se movía, que pareciera como si se fuera a contorsionar.

…

….

…

**N/A: Bien, como se habrán dado cuenta, aquí puse Tenzin no taaaan tradicionalista jaja, porque me imagino que es de esos que ni hasta dejaría usar maquillaje a sus hijas porque tendría que ser belleza natural xD… en fin, igual puse a Kuvira que aquí ella tendría como unos 35 años aprox., no la quise hacer tan grande como la de la película, en realidad ni sé cuántos tiene en la serie tmb, pero bueno jeje… al menos la relación de ''padre e hija'' entre Korra y Tenzin sigue igual :P—gracias por leer.**

**Kate-Kuran**: Yo tampoco me quiero imaginar a Lin en traje de baño jaja, aunque pienso que sigue conservando un buen cuerpo xD, pero nooo jajaja…

**Kaya-Petrova** : yo tmb tengo esos sentimientos con respecto a Asami, no la odio, pero NO quiero que se acerque a Mako x_x

**Eliza20**: sí, tienes que volver a verla para recordar la parte del twister erótico xD jajaja

**galaxy01**: awwwww qué linda jeje, pues aquí tienes una nueva historia que leer :D

**Korra-Avatar**: Sí, aquí Mako es un poco más despierto en cuestión de mujeres xD…. Y yo tmb quiero a Asami lejos de Mako!

**ValSmile**: jajajaj pequeño saltamontes, jajaja, morí con eso porque una amiga tmb usa esa frase, jaja, siempre me ha dado risa xD…

**Lizz Gaby peralta****: **sí jaja, Mako le encantó el cuerpazo de Korra n_n


	5. Chapter 5

**EXTREME MAKEOVER**

Mientras Korra estaba con sus lecciones de caminado, en otro lugar, se podía observar que alguien estaba fabricando una especie de bomba, sin duda alguna se trataba del ciudadano.

…..

De regreso con Korra, ella se encontraba en un jet privado junto a su equipo policiaco, se dirigían a Zaofu, ya que ahí se llevaría a cabo el concurso.

Estaba sentada al lado de Tenzin, ya que él le estaba mostrando videos de concursos anteriores para enseñarle cómo caminaban las aspirantes.

-Mira cómo camina, cómo flota, deslizándose de nube en nube hacia el cielo, jeje- decía Tenzin.

-Y cuando llegue ahí y vean que todo en ella es falso no la querrán recibir, jajaja… mire va a llorar de nuevo- se burlaba Korra de las muchachas del video- Si sólo tuviera cerebro- y empezaba a imitar como si estuviera llorando.

-No me divierte en absoluto- dijo Tenzin algo molesto y mejor decidió pararse al mini bar para servirse una copa.

-¿Cómo les está yendo?- Preguntó Mako al ver que Tenzin estaba cerca de su asiento.

-Con un trabajo intensivo… estará lista para el mejor parque de remolque- decía mientras ambos veían como Korra seguía burlándose de las muchachas del video imitándolas como si hubiera ganado el concurso y llorara.- Es patética y grotesca, ¿no lo cree?

-¡Buaaaa! _Snif, Snif_- seguí imitando Korra los lloriqueos, cosa que Mako sólo la veía con cara de preocupación, ósea así Ó_o

…..

…..

El jet ya había llegado a un aeropuerto privado de Zaofu, y los policías y Tenzin se disponían a bajar, era de noche e iban a aprovechar esto para poder comenzar con la operación ''Extreme makeover'' para Korra _(ósea la transformación total del nuevo look xD)_

-Muy bien Sr. Tenzin, ahí está todo lo que pidió, ¿por dónde empezaremos?- dijo Mako.

-Dientes, cabello, manicure, pedicure.

-Oigan, ¿cuál primero?- Preguntaba la morena quien se acercaba a ellos- ¿Qué… qué van a hacer con mis dientes?

-Espero quitar las manchas y residuos de carne- le contestaba Tenzin.

…..

Tenzin había conseguido un equipo de belleza para poder hacer la máxima transformación llamados ''El Loto Blanco'' _(jajajajaja lo sé, se me hizo chistoso ya que ellos son los que ayudan al avatar, pues esto también es ayuda xD)_; habían usado el hangar para poder armar una especie de spa donde harían todo lo necesario para que Korra pareciera una súper modelo.

-¡Aghh! ¿Qué me hacen?- Se quejaba Korra.

-Sólo le estamos haciendo limpieza dental- le contestaba una de las integrantes del equipo de belleza.

-Ah, bueno, entonces… oiga, oiga, ¿qué hace?-Preguntaba ella al sentir que su cabello era jalado con fuerza.

-El cabello debe hablar por uno- le decía Tenzin.

-Ah, mientras no diga: ''Gracias por el premio al mejor musical''- decía sarcástica la ojiazul.

-Tendré suerte si logro desenredarlo- le contestaba otro miembro del loto blanco.

-¡Auch, auch!- Seguí quejándose Korra.

-¡Sin piedad!-Ordenaba Tenzi.

….

Korra ahora se encontraba en el área de depilación; lo peor de todo es que usaron cera con ella. Le estaban poniendo en cada área de su cuerpo literalmente. Mako y Bolin estaban probando unas armas para matar el aburrimiento, cuando en eso escuchan que Korra dio el grito más fuerte y agudo de su vida.

-Cera de bikini- dijo Tenzin a los muchachos.

-¡Uuuuu!- Dijo Mako haciendo gestos de dolor.

-¡Hasta a mí me dolió!- Le dijo Bolin y al igual que su hermano, imitaba gestos de dolor. _(Y a quién no le dolería x_X)_

…..

Era la hora del almuerzo, ya que todos necesitaban comer, pues era agotador hacer una transformación tan extrema.

Mako estaba en la mesa escogiendo un birote para poderlo preparar tipo sándwich _(para los que saben, tipo como lo que dan en el restaurante Subway)_ cuando en eso ve que una muchacha que era muy guapa del Loto Blanco se acerca.

-¡Hola!- Le saludaba de forma coqueta.

-¡Hola!- le respondía ella sonriéndole.

-¿Habías visto uno así de grande?- Preguntaba Mako con cierta picardía en su voz _(Jajajaja cielos, qué cosas dices Mako xD)._

-Ahhh…

-Me refiero al birote, ya que es muy grande.

-No, jeje- le decía la muchacha y mejor decidió irse, ya que eso le había incomodado un poco.

Korra se acercaba también a la mesa de comida, tenía puesta una bata, toalla en su cabeza y una mascarilla color café. Iba dispuesta a comerse una torta cuando en eso Tenzin se la quita y le da una zanahoria.

-Lo siento, pero la dieta tiene que ser estricta- le dijo el mentor a su alumna.

-Nadie dijo que sería fácil- le dijo Mako, a lo que Korra empezó a darle mordidas a su zanahoria y empezaba a hacer sonidos de placer _(no me mal interpreten, me refiero a los que haces cuando comes algo tan delicioso… y hablo de comida literalmente xD)_

-Mmmm…mmmm- saboreaba la morena, pero Mako no quiso quedarse atrás y agarró una dona y la empezó a morder delante de ella.

-Mmmm, mmmmm- saboreaba más fuerte él, haciendo que la morena se molestara y le aventara la zanahoria en su cabeza.

…

-Con este audífono, oirás a cualquiera en esta frecuencia y ellos a ti- le decía Mako a Korra, quien ella estaba con mucho papel aluminio en su cabeza, pues le estaban pintando luces a su cabello y ahora usaba una mascarilla color verde; literalmente parecía la bruja del Mago de Oz.

-No lo necesito, con tanto aluminio recibo el HBO- se burlaba Korra.

-Este es un alfiler cámara, tiene un mini lente integrado, envía un video digital a nuestro monitor- decía el ambarino mientras le mostraba el diminuto artefacto que tenía el símbolo del Reino Tierra.- Y por último, aquí está tu identificación, tu nueva identidad- decía él mientras le entregaba la credencial a la morena.

-¿Korina Lu Wong?- Preguntaba ella.

-Sí, ¿no te gustó el nombre?- Decía medio burlón el ojidorado, pues se había acordado que ese era el nombre que Korra jamás usaría.

-Con esto mi I.Q. bajó diez puntos.

…

Ya había amanecido, y Mako y su equipo se encontraban afuera del hangar esperando que Korra saliera, pues dentro de unas horas ella tendría que estar reuniéndose con las demás concursantes.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaba algo desesperado Mako.

-No lo sé- le decía Bolin.

-¿Dónde rayos está? ¿En qué pudieron haber tardado tanto?- Seguía hablando molesto el ojidorado.

-No sé Mako, tal vez ella…- pero Bolin ya no pudo seguir porque justo en ese momento, las puertas del hangar se abrieron.

Tenzin y su equipo del Loto Blanco salían, pareciera como si quisieran ocultar a alguien, Mako empezó a observar detenidamente de qué se trataba todo eso, cuando de pronto, Tenzin le muestra una sonrisa y poco a poco se va quitando, dejando ver a una muchacha en un vestido strapless color azul turquesa. Al principio Mako no sabía quién era esa atractiva mujer, pero al ver fijamente, notó que era nada más y nada menos que Korra.

Él ya no sabía si babear o desmayarse, pues realmente se veía sumamente atractiva. Ella llevaba puesto un mini vestido que le llegaba arriba de sus rodillas, de hecho muy arriba, se pegaba justamente a su perfecto cuerpo delineando cada curva que tenía, se podía observar su diminuta cintura y sus pronunciadas caderas, y de sus pechos, ni qué se diga, Mako estaba que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco, y de su cabello, pareciera como si se dedicara a hacer comerciales de champú de lo hermoso y sedoso que se veía.

Y Mako no era el único con cara de tonto que la veía, Bolin, Hasook y los demás también estaban que se les caía la mandíbula.

-Korra, ¿eres tú? Es que tú… ¡Wow!- Decía muy sorprendido el ambarino.

-Traigo vestido, gel en el cabello, no pude dormir, muero de hambre y estoy armada, así que no me molestes- decía ella mientras seguía caminando como si nada, sólo que no se dio cuenta que Mako le observaba su perfecto trasero mientras ella caminaba entaconada _(jajaja ok, creo que Mako se pervirtió más xD)_.

-Vaya Korra, estás que ardes- decía Hasook todo embobado.

-Como le dije a Mako, no me molestes- pero al decir esto, ella se cayó, ya que era la primera vez en su vida que usaba tacones.- ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien!- Decía ella quien se volvía a levantar.

-Sí, es ella- decía Mako sonriendo al ver que su compañera pudo haber cambiado de aspecto, pero no de su forma de ser.- Sr. Tenzin, excelente trabajo- decía soñado el policía, ya que no podía despegar sus ojos de la morena.

-¡Gracias!- Dijo muy orgulloso el tutor- ¡Soy estupendo!

…..

…..

…

**N/A: Bueno, jeje, aquí estuvo otro capítulo más…. Y Mako se ha vuelto un completo perver hahaha y quién no teniendo a tremenda mujerona a su lado jejeje, espero les haya gustado… realmente me encantaría que en la serie hubiera pasado algo así, sería lindo ver a Mako babeando por Korra jajaj…**

**Eliza20****:** pues aquí ya tienes la transformación de Korra jejje…. Y sí, ve de nuevo la película xD, yo nunca me canso de verla.

**galaxy01**: sí, para mí Tenzin es como un segundo padre para Korra…..y jajaja ya sé, entaconado sería chistoso verlo así jaajajaj

**Lizz Gaby peralta** y **Korra-Avatar**: pues al igual que comenté, ya aquí fue la transformación de Korra :D… y vaya que fue un cambio jejee


	6. Chapter 6

CONOCIENDO A MIS NUEVAS AMIGAS

Ya todo el equipo de Mako se encontraba en la bella y moderna ciudad de Zaofu, donde sería el esperado evento. Korra había llegado en un taxi al lugar donde sería recibida por Kuvira para de ahí irse al hotel que estaría cerca del edificio principal del evento.

-Ok, Korina Lu, la operación correa ha comenzado- decía Mako a Korra a través de un radio con el que se comunicaba por medio del audífono que la morena traía.

-Ja, y por qué no te das un tiro, eh- decía ella causando gracia a Mako y a Bolin que estaba a su lado dentro de una camioneta negra.

Tenzin salía del taxi también y le empezaba a colocar a Korra la banda que decía: ''Miss Ciudad República'', cuando Kuvira sale a su encuentro.

-¿Tenzin?- Dijo ella.

-Ah, de acuerdo, trata de no hablar- le decía el tutor a su discípula.

-¡Ay, Tenzin!- Sonreía Kuvira mientras se aproximaba a él.

-Srta. Kuvira, luce más radiante que nunca.

-Muchas gracias… ¡hola!- decía la pelinegra sin saber que saludaba a Korra.

-¡Hola!- Le respondió la morena dándole una sonrisa. En eso Kuvira mira atentamente a Korra y se da cuenta de quién era.

-¡Srita. Sedna!- Le dijo de la forma más sorprendida posible.- Es decir, Srta. Wong. ¡Vaya Tenzin! Veo que no has perdido tu habilidad, jeje, luce absolutamente perfecta. Y llega a tiempo para el desayuno de orientación- decía Kuviera mientras tomaba del hombro a la ojiazul.- Ah, y Tenzin, lleva las maletas al cuarto, sé que hace tiempo no estás con nosotros, pero recuerdas cómo es todo aquí, ¿no?- dijo ella mientras se dirigía al camión.

-Un solo error y me convierto en maletero- decía molesto el maestro aire.

….

Las concursantes subían por orden al camión. Baatar, el asistente de Kuvira revisaba que todas estuvieran a bordo, aunque claro, de vez en cuando echaba una que otra mirada coqueta a las muchachas. Cuando Korra estaba a punto de subir al camión, se tropezó y cayó, pues no estaba aún del todo acostumbrada a usar tacones.

-¡Cuidado!- Dijo Kuviera mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Ahh… Ciudad República, bienvenida- dijo Baatar.

Korra entró al camión, iba caminando despacio para no volver a tropezarse. Cada una de las concursantes se le quedaba mirando, pues no reconocían quién era ella. Iba muy entrada en sus pensamientos cuando en eso alguien la llama.

-Oye, Ciudad República, aquí está vacío- dijo una muchacha de unos veinticuatro años, blanca, ojos verdes muy llamativos y cabello negro y muy corto.

-Ah, gracias- dijo Korra sentándose al lado de la muchacha.

-Soy Opal Bei Fong de esta misma ciudad de Zaofu.

-Ah yo… espera, ¿Bei Fong? ¿Como la misma Lin Bei Fong?

-Sí, es mi tía, ¿la conoces?

-¿Conocerla? Es mi jefa.

-¿Eh?

-Ahh, digo, je, es jefa de mi papá, sí, ella es jefa de mi papá- trataba de zafarse Korra de su casi confesión de que es policía.

-Tu papá es policía, supongo.

-Sí, es policía, eso. Aunque nunca dijo que Lin tenía sobrinas y menos que sean modelos.

-Bueno, ella es muy reservada en cuestiones familiares. Está un poco distanciada de nosotros, pero es familia después de todo.

-Eso sí. En fin, me dijiste tu nombre, pues yo soy Kori….

-Korina Lu Wong, sí, lo sé, jajaja- decía muy sonriente Opal- memoricé todo panfleto de orientación, conozco a todas las chicas por nombre y foto, pero tu foto no estaba por eso supe que eras tú porque no estabas.

-¿Ya están todas?- Preguntaba Kuvira quien ya estaba dentro del camión junto con Varrick.- ¿Qué tal una canción para empezar?- Decía mientras todas se alborotaban de felicidad, bueno, excepto una chica- Y saben a cuál canción me refiero, ¿verdad?- y al decir eso, todas las chicas, menos Korra, empezaron a cantar una melodía que hablaba acerca de la belleza.

Korra sólo se les quedaba mirando cómo todas se sabían eso y cantaban al unísono.

…..

….

Ya todas habían llegado al hotel donde se quedarían hospedadas, y como primer punto de su itinerario, tenían que ir a un desayuno.

-Entrando a Kyoshilandia _(jajaja en lugar de Barbies, le inventé una muñeca llamada Kyoshi xD)_- decía Korra en voz baja a través de su micrófono.

-Bien, cámara uno corriendo- le respondía Mako mientras la pantalla se prendía y se podían ver a las muchachas.

-¡Ay, me encanta mi trabajo!- Decía Bolin quien también ya estaba al lado de su hermano viendo la pantalla.

-¡Eh! Ahí está nuestra mesa, vamos- le decía Opal a Korra- llegué tres días antes para poder conocerlas a todas.

-Mira cuántas preciosidades- decía Hasook quien también se encontraba con los hermanos viendo la pantalla.

-Oye Korra, no puedes comer eso- decía divertido Mako al ver que Korra había agarrado una dona.

-¡Cállate!- Le respondió ella por el micrófono.

-Chicas, chicas, quiero presentarles a Korina Lu Wong de Ciudad República. Ella es Judy Tao de Omashu- presentaba Opal.

-¿Qué tal, República?- Saludaba Judy.

-Rubí Chang de Ba Sing Se.

-¡Hola!- Saludaba Rubí _(quien era también pelirroja como Ginger)._

-Melina Su de Gaoling, Kim Huang de la Isla Kyoshi…-y así se pasó presentando Opal una por una de las que estaban en la mesa.

-Sólo quiero decirles, que creo sinceramente en el letrero de Zaofu: ''Todas somos ganadoras''- decía Rubí.

-Lo más importante es que la gente va a escuchar de nuestras inquietudes- decía otra señorita.

-Claro, y es un honor haber llegado hasta aquí, en especial una que su estado está pequeño- decía Kim quien hablaba acerca de su pequeña Isla de Kyoshi.

-Es verdad, yo que vengo de una ciudad no muy grande, sé…

-Ey, no he terminado- decía de una forma ruda Kim interrumpiendo a Opal- Yo… ¿creen que ya había terminado?

-Lo lamento- decía apenada Opal.

-Ay, no tienes porqué pedirle disculpas, es muy obvio que ha bebido mucho jugo de cactus- decía Melina.

-¿Te refieres a mí?

-Sí, me refiero a ti y te estoy mirando.

-Mmm, pregunta. ¿En Kyoshi no usan el ''aloha'' para hola y adiós? _(Jajaja, sé que eso es de Hawaii, pero quise que la Isla Kyoshi fuera la representación de esa isla paradisiaca, así que según ahí, hablan de esa forma xD)-_preguntaba Korra.

-Sí- decía Kim.

-Y si están en el teléfono cómo pueden colgar si dicen: ''Bien, cuídate, aloha'', ¿no empiezan a hablar de nuevo?

-Ah, jajajajajajaja- se ría Opal al entender el chiste de su nueva amiga, provocando que Kim sólo se molestara más.

-Korra, Korra ¿me escuchas?- Decía Mako.

-¿Qué pasa, hermano?

-No sé

-Cómo que no funciona- decía Hasook quien se asomaba a ver el aparato de transmisión.

-No lo sé, funcionaba hace unos minutos- decía el ambarino.

-A ver, hay que conectar esto- decía Hasook mientras trataba de arreglar el aparato.

…..

Kuvira estaba en el podio para dar su discurso, todas le aplaudían.

-¡Gracias, gracias!- Decía ella muy orgullosa.- Los últimos once años han sido para mí un honor el ser directora de este concurso, y sé que este año será el más emocionante de todos- decía ella haciendo que su público le aplaudiera.

-Trabajo con un par de genios- se quejaba Mako quien aún no podía encender el micrófono.

-Después del ensayo y una sesión de fotos podrán ir a sus habitaciones, y luego mañana empezaremos las preliminares con nuestro maestro de ceremonias Varrick Ataneq- dijo ella y todas las aspirantes aplaudían de emoción al ver que él subía ahora al podio.

-Gracias, gracias Kuvira. ¿No está hoy radiante? ¿Cómo lo hace? Yo cada mañana me miro al espejo y digo: ''Quién es ese viejo excéntrico que usa mi pijama''- hablaba él y todos se reían- Y… aunque ya voy a retirarme este año- decía con algo de melancolía en su voz y las muchachas sólo expresaban tristeza ante ese comentario- Ah…. No llores por mí, Zaofu, jejeje.

-Qué tristeza que vaya a retirarse- decía Opal.

-Ah, no va a retirarse, hablé con él en la mañana y el pobre ha disfrazado la verdad, van a despedirlo, quieren a alguien fresco y joven- decía Rubí a sus compañeras, y Korra escuchaba con mucha atención, pero de pronto Bolin encontró la falla del problema y cuando conectó los cables, Korra pudo escuchar un ruido muy fuerte y chillón en su oído, provocando que ella saltara del dolor y susto.

-¡Uy!- Gritaba la morena llamando la atención de todos- ¡Santo Cielo! ¡Argg!- Seguía quejándose ella sin darse cuenta que era el foco de atención-Ah… ah…lo siento es que mordí mi pan y olvidé agradecer- decía ella tratando de excusarse del tremendo grito que dio.

-¡Ahhh!- Respondían las muchachas.

-Oh querido ser celestial, por favor perdóname por no haber agradecido antes de darle una mordida a mi pan- decía ella inclinada en posición de rezar, haciendo que todas las demás muchachas también hicieran lo mismo- te agradezco mucho.

-¡Amén!- dijeron los tres policías al mismo tiempo quienes veían la escena.

….

…..

Rato después todas las concursantes estaban en la clase de baile, ya que el día del evento bailarían un baile especial; todas bailaban con gracia y sensualidad, pero la pobre de Korra estaba toda descoordinada, y en lugar de bailar con gracia, parecía que hacía sus clases de karate. Definitivamente este iba a ser un largo día para nuestra querida policía.

**N/A: Bien, aquí está otro capítulo más…. Mil gracias por leer esta historia, prometo que el siguiente capítulo ya habrá más interacción makorra :D… sean pacientes, recuerden, después de todo esta historia como las otras es MAKORRIANA!**

**Kaya-Petrova**: aún no pasa el momento makorra…. Pero paciencia, el siguiente capítulo ya habrá más interacción :D….. y sí, jajaja Mako es un pervert…

**Kate-Kuran**: Korra poco a poco irá descubriendo su lado sexy y femenino jajaja… y yo tmb cachetearía a Mako si me mirara ahí jajajaja

**galaxy01**: creo que yo tmb hubiera gritado de dolor con esa depilación de bikini x_x, y sí jajaj Mako embobado por Korra es lo mejor

**ValSmile**: jajaja ya sé Mako es un papacito…. Lo cachetearía pero tmb lo besaría jajaja y la película Mientras dormías está bella! Lo sé!

**Korra-Avatar**: descuida, ya no habrá otra chica que se interponga en el camino jeje… sólo espera el siguiente capítulo para una interacción makorra!


	7. Chapter 7

NOCHE DE ENSAYO

Después de una fallida clase de baile, Korra ya se encontraba en su habitación que compartía con Rubí; era de noche y la morena ya estaba dispuesta a dormir, pero su sueño fue interrumpido cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta, así que decidió ver de quién se trataba.

-¡Hola, Korina!- Dijo Opal.

-¡Ah, hola!

-Espero no haberte molestado.

-Ah, no, yo sólo me alistaba… para dormir.

-Hice un poco de mi chocolate favorito.

-¡Ahh!- Expresaba sin emoción alguna la maestra agua-Mmmm… bueno, mi compañera se durmió… o está e otra etapa, pero… ¿quieres pasar?

-¡Sí!- Decía muy emocionada Opal quien como niña chiquita sonreía y se sentaba en la cama de Korra.- Sabes qué, les ofrecí a las otras chicas, pero al escuchar la palabra ''chocolate'' me cerraron la puerta en mi nariz y no me dejaron decir que era dietético. Bueno, por la… paz mundial- decía Opal quien chocaba su taza con la de Korra como si fuera un brindis.

-Eh, sí, por la paz- decía Korra quien empezaba a beber el chocolate, pero como era sin azúcar, sabía de lo peor, así que lo escupió en la taza- ¡Caliente!- Mintió ella.

-Ay, lo siento. Sólo quería decirte que fue estupenda tu forma de solucionar ese problema hoy en el desayuno de orientación. ¡Aloha, aloha! Jajaja… por eso vas a ganar- decía con un poco de tristeza la ojiverde.

-¿Eh?

-Eres inteligente. Deberías de decir chistes en lo del talento, por cierto, ¿cuál es tu talento?

-Ah, bueno, si excluimos que soy maestra agua, pues… amm, es, ah… quiero que sea una sorpresa- decía ella tratando de zafarse de esta conversación, ya que no había acordado con Tenzin lo que haría.

-¡Ahhhh!

-Sí, sí, pero no te preocupes, no es nada vergonzoso, no, nada de, nada de bastoneras o algo así- se empezaba a reír y sin querer se le salió la risa de chochinito, a lo que Opal la miró de forma extraña, pero después su cara se mostró un poco preocupada- ¿Y cuál es tu talento?- dijo Korra, pero al ver la cara de tristeza de Opal, supuso que había metido la pata- Oh, Opal, lo lamento.

-Es que, el bastoneo puede considerarse un arte, y más si usas aire control.

-Oh, pero claro que sí. Espera, ¿dijiste aire control? Pero tu tía es maestra tierra.

-Lo sé, mi madre igual. Soy la única maestra aire de la familia, dicen que sólo sucede una vez en cada veinticuatro años, justo cuando los planetas se alinean que uno puede heredar un elemento no necesariamente al que pertenece a tu familia, al igual que pude haberlo heredado de un familiar que fue maestro aire hace varias generaciones.

-Eso explica muchas cosas.

-Sí… bueno, como te decía, una vez vi a una chica, era animadora, en un juego de pro-control. Ella tenía fuego en los bastones, claro era maestra fuego, pero el punto es que hacía una danza sexy y… quisiera poder hacer algo así.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Oh, a mis padres no les agradaría nada ostentoso, y no les gusta nada el fuego. Sólo tierra, metal o en mi caso, el aire.

-Ahhh… escucha Opal, creo que tienes tanta oportunidad como cualquiera de ganar, es obvio que confiaste lo suficiente en ti como para poder haber llegado a este lugar.

-¿Eso crees?

-Ajá.

-¡Ay, gracias! Jajaja… eres tan linda, tan inteligente y tan sensible. Definitivamente vas a ganar.

-¡Ya basta! Disculpen, estoy a la mitad de un ciclo Rem, chicas- se quejaba Rubí ya que no podía dormir.

-Lo siento- se disculpaba la ojiverde, así que diciendo esto, se retiró de la habitación, no sin antes despedirse de su nueva amiga, la chica de ojos azules.

Korra ya estaba con su camisón _(que por cierto se le veía muy sexy xD)_ lista para acostarse. Se había metido bajo las sábanas, realmente había sido un día muy pesado; ya estaba con los ojos cerrados dispuesta a entrar al mundo de Morfeo, cuando en eso escucha que alguien golpea la ventana corrediza de su habitación.

-No está pasando- se quejaba ella mientras se levantaba a ver quién le interrumpía su sueño. Cuando se asomó pudo ver que quien la llamaba era Mako.- ¿Qué?

-Te quitaste el audífono y Tenzin te necesita.

-¿Ahora? No he dormido en dos días.

-Te daré una galleta.

-Espero que sea grande- y diciendo eso, Korra acompañó a Mako.

…..

-No camine, sólo flote, suave, no mire abajo, regrese y repita- decía Tenzin a Korra que practicaba en el escenario del centro de convenciones, en una escalera. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido de noche color azul con plateado y una especie de capa de chifón que la tenía como mascada, pareciera como si el vestido fuera de agua.

-Me voy a caer.

-Nunca mire hacia abajo, ¿entendido? Rosando, rosando, no apretando.

-¡Eso hago!

-Hay un hueco entre las rodillas y pantorrillas, pantorrillas y tobillos.

-Ahora hay un hueco entre mi cerebro y mi espina dorsal- seguía quejándose la morena, pero antes de volver a repetir el ejercicio, se empezaba a quitar todas las armas que llevaba escondida, se las daba a Tenzin quien estaba sorprendido al ver tanta arma en una sola mujer.

-¿Y el auto blindado?- Preguntaba Tenzin al ver todo lo que ella tenía.

-Está en mi otro vestido- le respondió de la misma manera, Korra.

-Recuerde Korra, tiene que moverse ligera, como si flotara…sea la hoja- decía Tenzin haciendo un ligero movimiento de aire control _(jajajaj no pude evitar esa frase xD)_.

-Como diga.

-A propósito, qué mostrará de talento. Canto, baile, comer con la boca cerrada.

-Haré lo que usted me pida que haga, maestro.

-Oh, por el Gurú Laghima- dijo Tenzin quien se apresuraba hacia donde Mako estaba- Agente Jintao, esta mujer no tiene talento.

-Cielos, ¿y tiene que gritarlo así frente a ella?

-No me dijo que no tenía talento y no puedo proporcionárselo en las siguientes cinco horas.

-Un momento… de qué rayos está hablando.

-Quiero decir que mañana subirá al escenario sin otra gracia que convertir oxígeno en dióxido de carbono.

-Oiga también dijo que no podía transformarla en dos días y mírela ahora, mire que hermosa está- dijo él sin pensarlo haciendo que Korra se sonrojara y sonriera por el comentario- Bueno, comparada con el desastre que era antes- dijo el maestro fuego tratando de ''componer'' lo que había dicho.

-Mis obligaciones son claras en el contrato y he cumplido ya con ellas.

-O le proporciona un talento para mañana o voy…

-¿Está amenazándome?- Interrumpía exaltado Tenzin a Mako.

-Escúcheme amigo calvo amanerado.

-Cómo se atreve, machito.

-Ey, tiempo, tiempo, chicos. Hay algo que sé hacer, no lo hago desde la preparatoria, pero podría funcionar.

-¡Las relaciones sexuales no!- Advertía Tenzin.

-Ah no sabía que eso no era una opción- le decía sarcásticamente ella.- Escuchen, tengo que pedir servicio al cuarto, ¿sí?- y diciendo esto, Korra se retiraba.

- ¡Srta. Sedna!- Dijo Tenzin haciéndola detener- ¡Por favor!- Le ordenaba, a lo que la morena no tuvo más remedio que sacarse las dos donas que tenía ocultas en sus pechos.- ¡Gracias!

Korra iba molesta, pues su plan de llevar comida de contrabando no funcionó, pero justo cuando se acercaba a la salida, uno de los perros de los guardias del lugar la empezaba a olfatear.

-Está bien, no sé por qué tanto alboroto- decía ella mientras lanzaba la dona al perro.- Infeliz guardián de donas- insultaba la ojiazul a su maestro.

…..

….

En otro lugar, se encontraba una persona que bajaba de una camioneta un maniquí. Le empezaba a poner una especie de diadema hecha de metal en su cabeza. En eso se alejaba un poco de donde estaba dicho objeto, y con una especie de control pequeño le dio click haciendo explotar la cabeza del maniquí. Sin duda alguna era otro plan del ciudadano.

….

…

Ya estaba amaneciendo, así que Mako decidió acompañar a Korra hasta su habitación. Ella quería aprovechar los pocos minutos que le quedaban para poder descansar.

-Yawwww… ¿te dije que van a despedir a Varrick? Eso escuché- hablaba entre bostezos la morena. _(Jajaja de sólo leer eso hasta bostecé xD)_

-Ya lo sé, tú concéntrate en ser Korina Lu, ¿quieres?

-Ajá.

-A propósito, lo has hecho muy bien… y con ese vestido, bueno…

-¿Qué?- Decía sonriendo la morena.

-No, nada.

-Anda dime.

-No.

-Que sí.

-No.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí…

-Bueno, ya está bien… es que te veías…amm… te veías muy bien… hasta yo me lo creí. No pareciera que finges para esto.

-Crees que soy linda- decía de forma juguetona Korra.

-¿Qué? Ja, yo nunca dije eso, sólo que con el vestido te ves bien y ya.

- ''Crees que soy linda y quieres besarme, quieres abrazarme…''- cantaba de una forma entre graciosa y coqueta la castaña.

-Creo que Bei Fong es más femenina, mejor la beso a ella.

-''Y quieres acariciarme, y quieres abrazarme, y quieres besarme y quieres…''- pero Korra no pudo seguir con su canción porque Mako se le empezaba a acercar de una forma muy peligrosa a su boca. Ella había esperado por mucho un tipo de acercamiento con el ambarino así, y ahora que se encontraba en esa situación, sentía que se iba a desmayar. Mako se empezaba a acercar más y más a los labios de ella, pero justo cuando Korra pensó que la iba a besar, él sacó un chocolate de su bolsillo del pantalón y le dio una mordida.

-Mmmm, mmmm, qué rico. Ya vete a descansar- dijo el maestro fuego quien se retiraba del lugar.

Korra sentía que iba a estallar, una de la vergüenza que pasó por parecer chica enamorada frente a su compañero y otra por lo tonto que se vio Mako al hacerle eso.

-¡Idiota!- Dijo ella molesta al momento que entraba de nuevo a su habitación.

**N/A: Bien, jejeje, espero que no me maten por haberlos ilusionado con el casi beso y después cortarles la inspiración XD… bueno, Mako aún no admite que se está sintiendo atraído por Korra, entonces algo tenía que hacer, ¿no? Jajajaa… gracias por sus reviews, por cierto.**

**Kaya-Petrova**: aquí ya hubo un mini momento makorra jejej, pero ntp, más adelante habrá.

**galaxy01**: sí jaja, lo de amén tmb me dio muchísima risa xD

**Lizz Gaby peralta**: sí jaja Mako es todo un perver, pero se controla frente a Korra aunque sabe que en el fondo la desea muajajajajaj xD..ok ok, calmada jajaja

**Korra-Avatar**: sí, el orar puede salvar a uno en muchas ocasiones jejejej…y si te pareció un baboso Mako, creo que aquí más con lo que le hizo a Korra .x_x …


	8. Chapter 8

**¿OPPS?**

Ya el sol había salido por completo en Zaofu, todas las aspirantes a Miss Reino Tierra estaban arreglándose y maquillándose para salir a escena, pues era la demostración de talentos y tenían que dejar una buena impresión a los jueces. Korra se encontraba en bata e iba tomando un café, ya que varios días sin dormir la estaban cansando y pensaba llenar de energía su ser con esa rica y energizante bebida.

-Korina, te ves muy cansada- decía Opal quien se estaba planchando su cabello.

-_Yawn_… Sí- decía entre bostezos.

-Tuvo una noche muy atareada- decía Rubí- ya que anoche salió con un caballero misterioso- al decir esto, Mako y su equipo quedaron muy interesados en la conversación, ya que estaban viendo lo que Korra observaba por medio de su cámara oculta.

-¿Caballero?- Preguntaba Opal.

-¡Ajá!

-No se permiten hombres en los cuartos- dijo Kim, la representante de la Isla Kyoshi.

-De seguro estás celosa porque a ti no vienen a visitarte, ¿o, no Kyoshi?- Decía Judy de Omashu.

-No se adelanten, hay que oír su versión de la historia- interrumpía Melina de Gaoling antes de que las dos concursantes empezaran a pelear.- Pero… ¿te acuestas con un juez?- al decir eso, el equipo de Mako y él mismo se empezaban a burlar; Korra estaba que no sabía ni dónde meter la cabeza, pero algo se le tenía que ocurrir para zafarse de eso.

-Ahhh, jajaja, ese sujeto, ehh… no, yo… estuve saliendo un tiempo con él porque…- pero sabiendo la morena que Mako y los demás la veían en pantalla, quiso hacer su pequeña venganza de que el ambarino no la haya besado- dijo que tenía una enfermedad incurable.- Diciendo esto, los policías se reían más, aunque el ojidorado se puso algo nervioso.

-¡Ahhhh!- Decían con expresión de lástima las chicas.

-Pero me di cuenta que fue una estupidez.

-Jajajaaja- se reían los policías, a lo que Mako ya se estaba incomodando un poco.

-Es un patético fracasado- diciendo esto, Korra empezaba a abrir su bata mostrando su delicado talle femenino que se podía apreciar por el corsé que traía, claro que esto no pasó desapercibido por la mente de Mako- Está obsesionado conmigo, pero tuve que darle un hasta aquí. Oye, despierta, deja de soñar, jajaja, además su ego es de este tamaño- decía ella abriendo mucho sus manos- pero su equipo es de este tamañito- ahora ella movía sus manos señalando una pequeña medida.

-¡Ohhhh!- Expresaban con burla las chicas, pero los compañeros de Mako se le quedaban viendo muy sospechosos.

-Jajajajaa, eso… eso lo ideamos juntos- decía con una sonrisa fingida Mako, ya que todos se le quedaron viendo, incluso su hermano Bolin.- Bien a trabajar, prepárense para Zaofu- y diciendo esto, sus compañeros decidieron permanecer callados continuando con sus labores.

….

…

En un audiorama de la ciudad, la gente aplaudía, ya que estaba a punto de comenzar el esperado evento.

-¡Gracias, gracias! Y bienvenidos a la bella y moderna ciudad de Zaofu, cede de nuestro concurso Miss Reino Tierra- decía Varrick- y como primer número, tendremos las preliminares, ¡sí!- la gente seguía aplaudiendo.- Prepárense para esta gran presentación de numerosos talentos musicales y teatrales… y cuando terminen verán a las chicas, jajaja. Y ahora prepárense para la señorita Rubí Chang de Ba Sing Se- decía el moreno y la gente aplaudía y chiflaba.

Y así empezó la demostración de talentos, Rubí empezó con una canción, otra chica tocaba la flauta transversal y así se fueron yendo con cada chica representante del Reino Tierra hasta que fue el turno de nuestra maestra agua.

Korra estaba vestida de una forma graciosa, pero a la vez sexy; llevaba puesto un vestuario moderno y sensual de las Tribus del Agua e iba peinada en su típica coleta con sus mechones enfrente _(o sea, su peinado de siempre)._ La gente empezaba a burlarse por la forma en la que entraba. Ella iba moviendo una mesa con ruedas hacia el centro del escenario y ésta tenía copas de agua.

-¿Su talento es ser camarera?- Preguntaba Kuvira a Varrick.

La morena con un ligero movimiento de agua control, empezó a frotar una copa, al principio lastimó los oídos del público, pero sacó un poco más del agua y al fin se escuchó un sonido agradable. Hacía más movimientos en el agua y las copas y salía una especie de música, cosa que agradaba al público y riéndose le aplaudían. Realmente ella tenía un talento de cómo hacer reír a la gente.

-Te dije claramente que te hicieras responsable, pero fue increíble Tenzin- decía algo molesta Kuvira, pues para ella Korra era una especie de bufón en esos momentos.

-Yo quisiera explicarle… pero no sé cómo- le respondía él.

Mientras Korra hacía sus movimientos de agua, pudo notar que a lo lejos, uno de los ciudadanos se veía de forma sospechosa, como si fuera a sacar algo de su saco.

-Pato-tortuga, allí hay un ''metalero'' a la una _(jajaja lo sé, el animalito tierno que sale en Aang y metalero por metal control xD).- _decía entre sonrisas la morena para que nadie sospechara que hablaba con alguien a través de un micrófono.

-¿Metalero y una? ¿A la una tuya o a la una mía?- Preguntaba Bolin quien observaba con unos binoculares.

-El que tiene una pechera de metal- seguía hablando entre sonrisas.

-¿Pechera de metal? Hay miles de ellas en este momento- le contestaba ahora Mako.

-Se mueve, se mueve, ahora va hacia el escenario, va a disparar, ¿me escuchan?- Decía Korra.

-Esperen, estamos verificando- ordenaba el ojidorado.

-Chicos… trae un arma de metal. ¿Quién se encargará de él?- Preguntaba algo ansiosa la morena, pues realmente pensaba que el sujeto podría hacer una ataque en cualquier momento y más que se acercaba al escenario poco a poco.- Bien, yo me encargaré de él.

-No, espera a que lo veamos- ordenaba Mako, pero al ver que el sujeto cada vez hacía más movimientos sospechosos, Korra decidió desobedecer las órdenes de su compañero.

-¡Arma, arma, arma!- Decía ella y con un movimiento de agua control, se deslizó hacia donde él estaba, dándole un latigazo al hombre noqueándolo por completo y abalanzándose hacia él.

-Hasta ahora iba bien, ¿no lo crees?- Decía Tenzin a Kuvira.

….

…

-''_En un incidente muy extraño hoy, en las pruebas preliminares de Miss Reino Tierra, la concursante de Ciudad República saltó del escenario y usando su agua control atacó a un hombre que trataba de encender un cigarrillo. Se llama Korina Lu Wong y se encuentra aquí conmigo. Dígame, en qué estaba pensando para saltar así del escenario? ''-_preguntaba la reportera.

-''_Como todos saben una concursante debe tratar activamente de acabar con la dependencia del tabaco y… creo que este caballero lo pensará dos veces antes de encender uno''-_ hablaba Korra a la entrevistadora.

-''_Todos lo pensaremos…_''- pero la reportera no pudo seguir hablando porque Kuvira había apagado ya la televisión; ella caminaba molesta de un lado a otro.

-Tenía una especia de arma- dijo la ojiazul.

-Pero claro que la tenía, esto es Zaofu, la mayoría son maestros metal y necesitan uno de esos para practicar o defenderse _(hablo de los tipos discos o qué se yo que Kuvira usa para pelear)_. Mi florista tiene una.

-Yo no tengo una- se quejaba Varrick.

-¡Varrick, por favor!-Le decía Kuvira.

-Nosotros suponemos que el todo aquel que tenga un arma es sospechoso.

-No, ya tenemos los resultados de ADN, es sobre el ciudadano, resulta ser una mujer- decía Mako haciendo que Kuvira se sorprendiera por el comentario.

-¿ADN? Nunca había habido ADN- decía sorprendida la morena.

-Ahora resbaló… o resbaló ella.

-Todo esto es absurdo, no tienen ni una sola pista. Si continúa así mi concurso, terminaremos en el sótano de alguien.

-Srta. Kuvira toda operación tiene siempre algún error- dijo Mako.

-Pero el error de ésta sigue con nosotros- decía la pelinegra refiriéndose a Korra.- Es más, caballeros, ¿me permiten un rato a solas con la señorita Sedna?

-Claro- dijo Mako haciendo que los demás lo siguieran.

-Tan solo un minuto, no tardaremos, son cosas del concurso, je- decía Kuvira y una vez que vio que los hombres se retiraban volteó a ver a la morena con una mirada fulminante.

-Ya sé que cometí un error y… lo siento.

-Mmm- asentía Kuvira- He estado peleando toda la vida contra las de tu clase, las que creen que somos un montón de cabezas huecas. Tú me comprendes: feministas, intelectuales, mujeres feas- dijo lo último con mucho énfasis haciendo que Korra la mirara extrañada.- Me rehúso a rendirme ante tu cinismo, es por eso que he dedicado toda mi vida al programa de becas… y nadie lo arruinará. No este año… si te interpones, te liquidaré- dijo de una forma muy temible y amenazante- ¿Entendiste?

-Ahh…. Ah…ajá- decía nerviosa Korra.

-Sí.

-Eh, sí- y diciendo esto, Kuvira se alejó dejando a Korra algo espantada por la actitud amenazante de la organizadora del concurso.

**N/A: Bien, jeje, ya estoy en la mitad de la historia creo jeje… muchas gracias por sus reviews…. Ayer iba a publicarlo, pero me quedé dormida jajaja, no sé si les ha llegado a pasar que están escribiendo y se quedan dormidos y escriben quién sabe qué tanta tontería jajajja… pues aquí estuvo la nueva historia y Kuvira ya está sacando las garras…. Por el makorra no se desesperen, llegará cuando menos lo esperen **

**Kate-Kuran****:** si te dio pena lo que le pasó a Korra creo que aquí con el pobre hombre más jejje… makorra vendrá, no desesperéis xD

**galaxy01**: si, la canción jajaj, sabes, me diste una idea para una edición de amv de esa parte… lo haré y te lo dedicaré xD

**Korra-Avatar**: sí, pobre Korra, nadie cree en ella T_T y la canción también fue chistosa jaja…y así es, ella le pide ayuda al policía, pero él no le cree… bueno ya dejo de spoilear jajjajaja….

**ValSmile**: como siempre mi querida amiga pervert, pensando en otra forma el chocolate jajajaja… pero sí, momento makorra arruinado xD.. pero ya habrá más :D


	9. Chapter 9

**¡NO TE RINDAS!**

**N/A: ¡Holaaaa! Cómo les va queridos lectores? Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero había tenido bastante trabajo y llegaba súper cansada… vi el episodio 10 del libro 4 y me encantó que Mako se haya molestado con Wu acerca de que él quiera salir con Korra jaja, pero a la vez me siento triste y nerviosa con la incertidumbre de no saber cómo acabará todo.. recuerdo que en la 1 temporada así estaba… no sabía si Korra y Mako estarían juntos y sufrí… pero el final fue como la calma y paz, y me puse súper feliz! Ojalá queridos makorrianos, así pase… Tengo aún un brillo de esperanza…. En fin.. aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten **

Era otra noche de desvelo para nuestra querida policía; estaba que no cabía del sueño, pero como ese era el único momento en que ella podía entrenar con su mentor, tenía que hacerlo.

-La entrevista es la parte más importante del concurso, le da el 30% de su puntaje- decía Tenzin a una somnolienta Korra.

-¿Y cuál es el otro 70, los senos?- Preguntaba de forma sarcástica la morena provocando que Tenzin se riera.

….

Bolín se encontraba viendo el entrenamiento de la morena por el televisor, cuando en eso Mako entra a la habitación.

-¿Así te preparas para el centro de convenciones? Anda, vamos- despertaba Mako a Hasook que se había quedado dormido.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!- Le respondía el policía mientras se levantaba rápido y se retiraba.

-Mira esto, el calvito le puso un lindo vestido de noche- decía Bolín haciendo que Mako volteara a la pantalla y pudiera ver que Korra lucía muy bella en ese vestido.

-Sí, tienes razón- decía el ojidorado perdiéndose en la morena.

-Ah y… Beifong habló, vio el comercial anti-fumadores de Korra y viene para acá.

-¡Qué bien! Perfecto, no quisiera que me despidiera por teléfono- decía molesto Mako.- ¡No puedo creerlo!

-Nos hará trizas.

-No me digas. Tengo que hacer algo, ¡ya sé! Nadaré un rato. Regreso en quince minutos para revisar asignaciones de mañana- decía el ambarino mientras arreglaba sus cosas para irse a nadar.

-De acuerdo- le contestó su hermano.

…..

-Las manos juntas y tobillos cruzados, derecha y sonría, recuerde, los que sonríen son ganadores y los que no sonríen son perdedores- decía Tenzin.

-Me encantaría hacerle daño- decía molesta la morena ya que no pudo dormir de nuevo y estaba algo irritada.

- Mientas sonría, jajaja. De acuerdo, haré la primer pregunta: ¿Por qué a Ciudad República le dicen la Ciudad de la Libertad. _(Ok, eso le inventé porque en realidad no sé cómo se le diga jaja xD)_

-Porque no pueden poner el estado de la industria y la tecnología en una matrícula, jajajaja- decía burlonamente la morena.

-Sabe que no me gusta su egocentrismo e inmadurez cuando estamos trabajando tanto.

-¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Qué más le da? Está arreglado, soy de las finalistas. Felicidades a mí.

-¿Pero eso le basta? ¿No tiene orgullo de sí misma, ni de su presentación?

-Yo soy agente de la policía, ¿entiende? No soy un lémur volador con tacones.

-También una persona y muy incompleta de todo, en vez de amigos y relaciones tiene sarcasmos y un arma.

-¡Ahh! ¿Yo tengo sarcasmos? Cuando cada palabra que sale de su boca desborda desdeños.

-Ahh, eso es porque soy un miserable y gruñón elitista… y funciona para mí.

-Sabe qué, no tengo relaciones porque no las quiero y no tengo amigos porque trabajo siete días completos y usted no tiene idea de porqué soy así como soy, Tenzin- decía molesta Korra, ya que las palabras del maestro aire sí la habían lastimado en cierta forma.

-Ya que estamos practicando entrevistas, por qué es así como es.

-Eso no le incumbe, por eso- gritaba Korra molesta mientras se disponía a agarrar una dona glaseada.

-¿Eso no le incumbe? Seguro que los jueces han oído eso por respuesta, tenemos mucho que hacer- decía Tenzin mientras le quitaba la dona que la morena había agarrado para comer.

-¡No! Terminamos- decía muy seriamente la ojiazul mientras apuntaba con su arma la cabeza de Tenzin. Él con un movimiento de aire control pudiera habérsela quitado, pero realmente no quería originar una guerra, y menos con Korra que era muy testaruda.

-Terminamos- le dijo él entregándole la dona.

Korra salía molesta y rápidamente del lugar. Se quitó su banda, pues ahí tenía la cámara escondida, y la levantó para poder comunicarse.

-Bolín necesito saber dónde está Mako ahora.

-Está en la piscina.

-De acuerdo, voy para allá- decía ella mientras se retiraba de la vista de Tenzin.

El maestro se puso a contemplar las cartas, realmente no salió como él había pensado, así que leyó una que decía:

-¿Qué piensa del control de armas? Hmm, estoy a favor- decía él mientras se retiraba del escenario.

….

….

Korra llegaba al área donde la piscina se encontraba, y ahí pudo ver que Mako estaba nadando. Como él no la veía, ya que su cabeza estaba sumergida, ella decidió lanzarle una pelota que se encontraba ahí.

-¡Ouch!- Se quejó el ojidorado.

-Vine a avisarte que renuncio, cuídate.

-Espera Korra, un minuto… ¿cómo que renuncias?

-Porque soy la chica equivocada, ¿entiendes?

-Korra, no me hagas esto ahora.

-No es que yo quiera, por eso lo hago y lo único que hago son tonterías. Ya ni siquiera me siento como una agente, y Tenzin dice cosas como que soy… ¡arghhh! No, no me interesa lo que diga, no me interesa eso, me interesa mi trabajo, es lo que me llena, te llena a ti, ¿no?

-Sí, me llena mi trabajo.

-Sí claro, igual que a ti y qué pasa conmigo. Yo salgo con chicos, sé que todos creen que no he salido con nadie en diez años, ¿tú lo crees?

-No… yo sé que sales- decía algo dudoso Mako.

-Por supuesto que sí… pero ambas veces arruiné el momento. Y ni siquiera me interesa, para nada… yo todo lo que quiero es hacer mi trabajo y en estos últimos días he estado completamente perdida.

-Korra, escúchame, he esperado cinco años para obtener mi operativo, ¿crees que me equivoqué de chica?

-No, no, no, la única razón por la que me escogieron fue porque era la única chica que se veía medio decente en bikini y porque no estaba embarazada.

-No, por eso me dejaron elegirte. ¿Sabes por qué lo hice?

-¿Una apuesta?

-Porque eres inteligente, tienes sentido del humor, no te dejas, eres amable cuando no estás armada- decía el pelinegro llamando la atención de la morena- Date otra oportunidad, sé consecuente con Tenzin y las otras concursantes y cuando vean en ti todo lo que veo yo… te van a adorar- dijo Mako con mucha sinceridad, haciendo que Korra se sonrojara por su comentario.

-¿En… en serio piensas eso?- Decía algo tímida Korra.

-No sólo lo pienso, lo sé. Sólo tienes que dejar que los demás miren que dentro de ti hay una mujer muy valiosa y respetable y que puede llegar muy lejos si se lo propone. Y sobre lo que dije la otra vez a Tenzin… realmente ha hecho un gran trabajo en ti… no voy a mentirte, te has convertido en una mujer muy valiosa y… y hermosa- decía él mirándola fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que la cara de Korra se pusiera más roja de lo que ya estaba, claro, sin olvidar el hecho de que ella admiraba el perfecto torso tonificado de su compañero.

-Mako…

-Ehh… ¡hmp! Sí, eh, bueno… entonces, ¿qué dices?- Decía cambiando de tema el agente, ya que no quería aceptar que estaba sintiendo algo por la morena.

-No te defraudaré- le dijo ella de forma honesta.

-Bien, eso quería oír- le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Aunque honestamente tal vez te defraude… pero voy a hacer lo que esté en mis manos, lo juro- ahora ella le sonreía.

-Así me gusta- y diciendo esto, Mako empezaba a salpicarle agua.

-¡No, el vestido no!- Decía ella.

-No importa, te compro otro- seguía salpicándole, pero esta vez, él agarró la mano de Korra y la jaló hacia el agua con él, provocando que Korra gritara- Jajajajajaja- se burlaba Mako.

-Con que mucha risa, ¿no? Pues estás en muchos problemas mi querido maestro fuego.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nunca debes de retar a un maestro agua en su territorio.

-¡Oh, oh!- Decía algo nervioso.

-Sí, a ver cómo sales de esto- y al decir esto, Korra con un movimiento de agua control elevó gran cantidad de agua y se la lanzó hacia el pobre de Mako, que escupía el agua que se había tragado de tremendas cantidades.- Jajajaajaja, pareces perro oso polar mojado, jajajaja- ahora se burlaba Korra.

-¿Ah sí? A ver quién se ríe ahora- decía Mako mientras lanzaba una llama de fuego.

-¡Nooo!- gritaba la morena mientras se defendía de los ataques.

Ambos maestros se estaban divirtiendo, hacían combates, pero no con fin de lastimarse, sino de divertirse, claro que el que estaba en desventaja era Mako, pues se encontraba dentro de una alberca llena del elemento de Korra. La maestra agua estaba a las risas de ver cómo Mako terminaba empapado y no podía contra ella.

-Admite que siempre te ganaré, Mako Jintao.

-Claro que no, eso jamás Korra Sedna.

-Soy mil veces mejor que tú, en estos momentos no podrías ganarme.

-¿A no?

-No.

-A que sí pudiera.

-Claro que no, sólo a un maestro fuego tontito como tú se le ocurre desafiar a una poderosa maestra agua como yo en su pleno elemento.

-Con que a esas vamos, ¿no? Pues yo conozco otra técnica- y diciendo esto, Mako se sumergió dentro del agua. Habían pasado algunos segundos y Korra empezó a preocuparse cuando él no salía de a la superficie.

-¡Mako, Mako, Mako!- Le hablaba muy preocupada, ya que él no salía.- Mako, en serio ya no es gracioso. Voy a contar hasta tres y si no sales juro que…

-Juras que qué- pero ella ya no pudo continuar porque él la había acorralado a una de las esquinas de la alberca. Le sostuvo los brazos y estaba prácticamente muy encima de ella, provocando que Korra se pusiera muy nerviosa de tener semejante cuerpazo de hombre rozando su piel mojada.

-Yo… yo… pensé que estabas…. Yo…

-Qué poca fe tienes en mí, yo siempre practico buceo en la alberca del gimnasio, ya tengo récord en aguantar la respiración y no soy maestro agua. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo- le decía de forma muy sensual hablando cerca del oído de Korra. Ella empezaba a templar de los nervios y Mako se dio cuenta de ello.- Ya vez que sí.

-¿Que…que sí, qué?

-Que sí pude ganarte- le decía con una sonrisa triunfante, Mako.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? Si no…- Pero en eso Korra reaccionó y se dio cuenta que él sabía que ella se ponía nerviosa por él, y la forma seductora y provocativa que la tenía hizo que ella perdiera la concentración y se dejara rendir por sus encantos- Uy, eres un idiota- dijo ella molesta zafándose de él.

-Jajajajajajajaja- se burlaba Mako, pues había logrado su objetivo.

-¿Y te sigues burlando? Pues a ver, búrlate de esto- dijo Korra haciendo un movimiento de agua control congelando a Mako de su cuerpo excepto de su rostro.

-Korra… ¿qué haces, Korra? Ko…Korrrr….ra- decía temblando del frío.

-Ay, si me disculpas, me iré a dormir, lo bueno de ser maestra agua es que puedo secarme el vestido- decía ignorando a Mako y quitándose toda el agua del vestido de noche que llevaba.

-Pi…piensas de…dejarme aquí- decía él titiritando.

-Claro, eres un maestro fuego, tú podrás derretir esto. Bueno, me voy que mañana será un largo día y me tengo que preparar. Gracias por todo, buenas noches, ¡Muaaa!- le lanzaba un beso al aire y se retiraba del área de la alberca, dejando a un Mako congelado. Ya con esta era la segunda vez que se la aplicaba el ambarino, así que ahora ella decidió vengarse rápido.

-¡Ko…Korra…Korra!- Gritaba Mako desesperado al ver que su compañera realmente lo había dejado.

…

…

**N/A: Bien, jajaj este fue el capítulo de hoy… ya casi falta poco para el final.. jajaj pobre Mako, pero eso le pasa por andar de aprovechado xD….**

Kaya-Petrova: jajajaj sí, la venganza fue buena, y como verás, aquí también se vengó xD jajajaja, esa Korra es muy vengativa… Y gracias, tmb tu historia la amé como no tienes idea :D

Kate-Kuran: amiga de las emociones jajaja, tus amigos cerca? Jajaja ya te imagino cómo te has de poner jajajajaj awwwww. Sí, Sandra me encanta y Korra le quedó perfecto este papel :D

Lizz Gaby peralta: yo también me reí cuando escribí sé la hoja ajajjajaa me imagine al Meelo ahí con sus manitas jajaaajja

Eliza20: qué bueno que te compraste la peli, yo tmb la tengo jaja es una de las que puedo verla y nunca me canso de repetirla jajaj

Korra-Avatar: sí, hice a Korra muy vengativa jajaja….. y sí, las pelis de Sandra son muy gaciosas xD

galaxy01: Sí, ese Mako pasa de todo por ella, jejejeje… y aquí a ver cómo le va con Beifong…

**ValSmile**: jajajaja sí la venganza de Korra…. Y otra vez hizo de las suyas xD….. y quién no se enojaría aunque yo estaría igual que ella… sentiría uqe me herviría la sangre de saber que se aprovechan de mi amor jajajajajja… pero ya vez… Mako ya se dio cuenta que siente algo por ella :3


	10. Chapter 10

**LLEGARON LAS PRELIMINARES**

**N/A: ¡Holaaa! Cómo les va? Espero que bien…. Perdón por haber tardado mucho en escribir, pero he tenido una semana muy pesada, ya se acercan vacaciones y he estado haciendo exámenes … entre ellos a mis alumnos que son fans de korra jeje…. El sábado me fui a Disneyland! Y por ello tampoco he podido avanzar… pero ya estoy aquí.. espero lo disfruten :D **

Ya era el día de las preliminares, y por lo tanto, todas las chicas estaban alistándose. El primer concurso era en traje de baño, cosa que no agradaba mucho a Korra, ya que le había tocado usar un traje de dos piezas y ella jamás había usado uno. Tenía encendida la cámara, así que el monitor empezaba a proyectar las imágenes de sus compañeras en esos trajes.

-Oh, chicos. Korra está en los camerinos, vengan a verlo- decía Bolín a sus compañeros quienes no perdieron el tiempo en obedecerlo.

-Oh, sí, miren a esas mamacitas- decía Hasook.

Korra entraba a los camerinos cubierta con una toalla, realmente se sentía avergonzada. Usaba un bikini color verde jade al igual que las demás, pues era el color representativo del Reino Tierra. Se paró frente a un espejo e intentó quitarse la toalla, pero se puso roja al ver su cuerpo casi desnudo que rápidamente volvió a taparse. Iba peinada con media colita agarrada de un chongo en la parte de arriba _(como se peinó en la temporada 1 con su vestido)_ y usaba ligero maquillaje. Tenzin se aproximaba hacia ella y de repente le quitó la toalla bruscamente.

-¡Oye!- Gritó ella.

-Lo siento, pero allá afuera no la necesitarás- al decir Tenzin eso, los compañeros de ella veían con deleite la escena, pues nunca se imaginaron que Korra poseyera semejante cuerpo de diosa, literalmente tenía las medidas perfectas para una mujer que concursaba para ganar un título de belleza.

-Vaya, Korra sí que es una diosa. Quien quisiera ser toalla para cubrir ese cuerpecito, jajaja- decía Hasook riéndose y haciendo que sus compañeros también opinaran de esa forma; Mako se acercaba hacia ellos y pudo observar la escena. Si hubiera habido una bolsa para la baba la hubiera usado, pues casi se le salía al contemplar aquella escena, pero al ver que sus compañeros estaban igual, sintió una punzada en su ser y empezó a sentir cómo algo ardía por dentro, así que se puso enfrente de la pantalla para evitar que su equipo siguiera viendo a Korra.

-Está bien, ya fue suficiente- dijo él.

-Oye, si estábamos disfrutando- refunfuñó Hasook.

-Deben de respetarla, recuerden que es un agente federal después de todo y nuestra compañera- decía Mako sin despegarse del monitor.

…

-¡Qué bien! Ahora parezco camarera nudista- decía molesta la morena.

-No deberías de quejarte, quién diría que debajo de esos harapos que usabas, había un cuerpo escultural digno de una mujer- le decía Tenzin haciendo que ella se pusiera roja.- En fin, toma- le decía mientras le señalaba una pomada.

-¿En serio? Ahora tengo que usar eso para las hemorroides, ¿qué, acaso los jueces se fijan en eso?

-De hecho es para esas bolsitas que tienes debajo de los ojos.

-¿A sí? Bien, me lo pondré. Mis ojos realmente parecían que… ¡Ahhh! ¿Qué está haciendo?- Decía exaltada Korra al momento que sintió que Tenzin roció algo sobre su trasero.

-¡Evita que se le levante el traje!

-¿Qué se levante de dónde?

-Sólo… arriba.

-¡Es suficiente!

-Por qué me hace la vida difícil.

-Oh, sí, que situación tan penosa para usted… ¡Ahh! ¿Por qué Yin-Yin tiene traje de una pieza?- Decía molesta mientras señalaba a su _compañera (la neta yo también estaría así jajaj xD)._

-Porque al usar esto puede convencer a cualquiera que no está fuera de lugar.

-¡Todas a sus lugares!- Entró diciendo un joven del staff haciendo que todas las chicas se fueran a sus respectivos puestos.

….

-La preliminar de traje de baño representa el 15% del puntaje total, y califica gracia, atletismo y equilibrio de estas hermosas mujeres- decía Varrick ante la cámara y audiencia.

-La última vez que salí desnuda fue cuando salí del útero, no estoy preparada para salir así, he evitado esta experiencia toda mi vida, no creo poder- decía asustada Korra quien era empujada por su mentor ya casi al escenario.

-Tranquila, respira, debes escuchar tu respiración, aclarar tu mente, recuerda: se la hoja.

-¿La hoja? Pero yo no soy maestra aireeeee- dijo lo último gritando porque Tenzin la había empujado hacia el escenario, claro que ahí, ella empezó a sonreír y a caminar con gracia para no hacerles notar a los demás que se moría de vergüenza.

-¡Ba Sing Se!- Decía Varrick al momento que Rubí pasaba al frente del escenario y la gente le aplaudía.- ¡Zaofu!- continúo él, y ahora Opal pasaba al centro, haciendo que más gente le aplaudiera, pues ella era de la ciudad cede el concurso.- ¡Ciudad República!- cuando el conductor dijo eso, Korra pasó al frente y ahora era su turno de recibir aplausos y chiflidos, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse y sonreír, pues nunca en su vida había recibido tantos halagos, en especial de un grupo de marineros que por su forma de vestir, pertenecían a las Fuerzas Unidas

En la parte lateral del escenario, Kuvira observaba aquella escena con recelo, pues realmente no pensaba que Korra atraería al público, en especial el masculino. Se acercó hacia donde Tenzin estaba y él a sonreírle, provocó que se molestara y le dio un tremendo zape a la cabeza calva de él.

…

La ronda de trajes de baño había acabado y ahora seguí al de preguntas, así que cada aspirante fue a cambiarse por un vestido elegante.

-Tengo que decir paz mundial- contestó una de las concursantes a la pregunta de Varrick.

-Paz mundial- dijo otra, y así se fueron con la ronda de preguntas en lo que la mayoría contestaba la misma respuesta: paz mundial.

Ahora era el turno de Korra, quien llevaba puesto un vestido color ívory, e iba peinada con su cabello lacio, realmente lucía radiante.

-¿Qué consideras que es lo más importante que nuestra sociedad necesita?- Preguntó el moreno.

-Para los que violen la libertad bajo palabra, castigos más fuertes- dijo ella sonriendo haciendo que Varrick quedara boquiabierto y el público muy callado, hasta los grillos podían escucharse. Korra debía actuar rápido, ya que recordó que en esos momentos no debía contestar como agente, sino como una verdadera concursante, así que habló de nuevo- Y por supuesto, la paz mundial- ahora sí, al decir esto, el público se emocionó y le aplaudió. Hasta Tenzin suspiraba al sentirse aliviado al escuchar que su pupila supo cómo arreglar la situación.

-Gracias, Korina Lu Wong.

-Gracias a ti, Varrick.- y al decir esto, Korra se despidió del escenario lanzando besos a los marineros, cosa que no agradó mucho a Mako quien la veía desde el público, pero al ver que ella ya había salido, decidió ir hacia donde ella estaba.

-Bien, ahora es el turno de Opal Beifong- continuaba Varrick.

-Muy bien- le dijo Tenzin.

-Qué alegría que le gustara porque ahora tengo que descongelar mi sonrisa.

-Korra, tenemos algo- dijo Mako quien ya había llegado y le mostraba un fólder con fotos.

-¿A prueba de sangre?

-Opal Beifong, con un grupo radical que hacía manifestaciones en las calles y concuerda con el perfil: solitaria, introvertida, en fin.

-¿Opal, esa Opal?- señalaba Korra.

-Ajá.

-¿Te das cuenta que es sobrina de Beifong? Te mandaría a la cárcel por hablar así de su ella.

-Sí… creo que aún no le he comentado nada al respecto, no sé cómo lo tomaría, por eso te lo comento a ti primero.

-Aún no puedo creer que sospeches de ella, es decir, sólo mírala- decía la morena haciendo que Mako la viera.

-Describe tu día perfecto- preguntó el ojiazul.

-Está difícil, jeje… Tendría que decir el 25 de abril, porque no hace mucho calor, ni mucho frío y con una chaqueta ligera tengo- decía la ojiverde con una enorme sonrisa, pues realmente estaba muy nerviosa.

-Claro, no dudo que sea una criminal- le decía Korra a Mako de forma sarcástica.

-Oye, escúchame, tal vez sea cómplice- decía Mako mientras seguía el paso de Korra- tal vez es el contacto interno o tal vez sea inocente, eso es lo que tienes que averiguar.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé, sácaselo, hazte su amiga… haz una charla de chicas.

-¿Charla de chicas?

-Sí, charla de chicas- decía Tenzin.

-Lo siento no sé de qué charlas hablan.

-Charlas de depilación, orgasmos fingidos, el rechazo del varón al compromiso- decía su mentor.

-¿Y por qué no lo habla usted?

-Sólo imagina que es conmigo, que quisieras saber algo de lo que no quisiera hablar, ¿qué harías?- Preguntó Mako.

-¿Quieres que se lo saque a golpes?

-Hable usted con ella- decía resignado Mako a Tenzin.

-Te diré algo, mejor yo hablaré- decía mientras se quitaba su micrófono.

-Un momento, un momento, qué haces. Ponte eso en la oreja- le ordenaba el ojidorado.

-No puedo hablar contigo escuchando, ni siquiera… conmigo escuchando. ¡Hmp! Charla de chicas- y diciendo esto, Korra se fue a cambiar a su cuarto, ya que tenía que idear cómo le haría para sacarle la sopa a su compañera que consideraba inocente.

**Al fin actualicé jejej… gracias por su paciencia… espero continuar pronto, el 19 me voy de vacaciones a mi bello estado de Veracruz, así que no sé si podré continuar rápido.. pero hoy les dejé este capítulo… **** Por cierto aún no estoy preparada para el final de la serie y anhela mi alma que makorra sea endgame, sino juro que lloraré y alguien saldrá lastimado. Cof cof los creadores….. T_T**

**ValSmile**: jajja ya sé, Mako en la piscina sería OMG! Y qué bueno que tmb ya subiste capítulo nuevo :D

**Lizz Gaby peralta**: yo también anhelo y deseo un momento makorra de ya esposos waaaas sería lo genial.

**Kaya-Petrova**: gracias por tenerme paciencia jejejje.. el trabajo es agotador y llegaba cansada, pero hoy ya vez que actualicé :D….. y tu nueva historia igual me tiene fascinada, continúala por favor!

**galaxy01****:** sí Korra y sus venganzas son lo genial jajja… ammm con respecto a la dos, no creo, ya que ahí su novio el poli termina con ella…y eso me recuerda el momento makorra triste cuando terminaron T_T ASÍ que por el momento escribo la parte 1 ;)

**Korra-Avatar**: sí jaja nadie se mete con Korra y vive para contarlo muijajajaj… ,,,, ammm creo que me emocioné jajaj….


	11. Chapter 11

''**CHARLA'' DE CHICAS**

**N/A: Hola, feliz año! Cómo están? Yo al fin regresé de vacaciones, disculpen por ausentarme, pero aquí les traigo nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten **

Korra entraba al gym del hotel donde estaban sus compañeras haciendo ejercicio. Ella traía una deliciosa y apetitosa pizza junto a unas cervezas.

-Hola Zaoufu, ¿cómo estás?- dijo la morena dirigiéndose a Opal.

-Y me lo preguntas, ¿no oíste la entrevista? Fui la versión femenina del chico de espuma _(ya saben el que salía en Aang xD)._

-Oh, no… defi… definitivamente no…no fuiste el chico espuma, no, no. Anda ven conmigo y tengamos una charla de chicas- tartamudeaba sin razón alguna, Korra.

-¿Estás loca? No comerás pizza con cerveza- decía Judy Tao.

-¿Sabes cuántas calorías tiene eso?- decía Kim.

-Es cerveza ligera que luego iré a vomitar… anda Opal, ven- decía la morena, pero su amiga no hacía caso.- ¿No? ¿Nadie quiere? De acuerdo, entonces me sentaré aquí y ustedes vuelven a sus ejercicios y yo comeré mi pizza de queso tamaño familiar- decía ella abriendo el manjar provocando que las chicas corrieran como moscas cerca de ella.- Ummm, cuánto queso tiene.

-No puedo resistir- decía Opal.

-Opal, no lo hagas- decía Judy, pero la ojiverde no pudo resistir y agarró una, dándole la primera mordida y saboreando ese trozo, las demás no resistieron y empezaron a comer como desesperadas; Korra sonreía de que había ganado esa batalla.

-Creo que va a faltarnos pizza- decía la ojiazul.

…

Al rato se podían observar a un grupo de chicas jugando con unos tambores llenos de pintura neón dentro de un antro. Algunas ya estaban pasadas de copas y otras simplemente disfrutaban del ambiente.

Después de haber tocado, se subieron donde estaban las otras para seguir comiendo de más pizza y seguir bebiendo los famosos ''Jugos de Cactus''.

-¡Salud!- decía Korra a lo que sus compañeras le respondían lo mismo y bebían del extraño líquido.

-Esto es muy extraño, ya es la tercera que tomo y aún no siento nada- decía Opal.

-¿En serio?- dijo la morena.

-Como cuando respondí mis respuestas de la entrevista.

-Olvídalo todas dijimos tonterías.

-Lo peor es que tenía una buena respuesta para esa pregunta.

-¿A sí?

-Mi idea para el día perfecto sería que un hombre me invitara a una cena romántica y luego camináramos descalzos en la playa hablando de libros y de música y, y de películas.

-Awww- dijo una participante.

-Por eso aún eres virgen- dijo Melina haciendo que todas se rieran y Opal se pusiera roja.- Muy bien, hora de pintar, vamos.

-¡Nooo!- decían unas chicas.

-Nos quedaremos aquí- decía Korra.

-Sí, yo quiero más pizza- contestaba Opal.

-Sí, comeremos más pizza y cerveza.

-Ok, adiós- decía Rubí.

-Adiós.

-Esto es tan divertido- sonreía la ojiverde.

-Sí, es cierto… hasta debería ser ilegal. Hablando de ilegal, alguna vez has cometido un delito.

-Sí… sí, claro- decía algo preocupada Opal llamando la atención de su amiga.

-Suelta la sopa.

-Una vez robé lencería roja de una tienda departamental, mi mamá no quería comprármela, dijo que era ropa satánica.

-Hmp… ¿eso es todo?- trataba de no reírse la morena.

-Sí… ah bueno, hubo una vez un incidente en la escuela con mi profesor de literatura, y un día entré a su oficina porque dijo que quería discutir un trabajo que hice… je, un trabajo que hice… oye me podrías traer otro jugo de cactus- le decía Opal a la mesera.

-Sí, trae otro jugo.

-En fin, él se abalanzó contra mí- dijo ella como si nada, pero Korra abrió sus ojos como platos.

-Oye, Opal… ¿y tú lo informaste?

-Ay no, no se lo había dicho a nadie… yo sé que esas cosas pasan todo el tiempo, además en aquél entonces no tenía aire control así que… bueno.

-No, no, Opal… no es así, no es así. Existen tantas maniobras de defensa que podría enseñarte sin necesidad de usar un elemento en específico.

-¿En serio? Eso sería estupendo.

-Sí… es más, ahora mismo te enseñaré una. Ven, levántate-decía mientras las dos se paraban.- Ahora tú tienes que quedarte quieta aquí, si alguien te ataca tú…- pero Korra no pudo continuar porque su amiga ya estaba tirada en el piso de tanto alcohol que tomó.

….

Korra se encontraba en el baño limpiando la pintura de la cara de Opal, quien aún seguía inconsciente. Usaba su agua control para ser más exacta.

-Jajajaa, pobre chica- decía Rubí.

-Sí, quien la viera, su primera resaca, jajaja- dijo Judy.

-Espero que Kuvira no se entere sino se enojará- dijo Melina.

-Ay, Kuvira se enoja de cualquier tontería- dijo la pelirroja (Rubí).

-Creo que nunca superó esos ''rumores''- dijo Kim.

-¿Qué rumores?- preguntó Korra con interés.

-¿No sabes? Cuando ella concursó quedó en segundo lugar y a la ganadora misteriosamente la envenenaron- dijo Judy.

-Y que recibió una carta hace unas semanas de la cadena que también la despedirán… y aventó una silla de la ventana- dijo Rubí riéndose junto a las demás.

-Es tan bizarro- dijo Melina riéndose.

-¡Ay!- se quejaba Opal quien se recargaba de Korra.

-Bien debemos irnos, vamos- y así se dispuso a salir del baño junto a su amiga, pensando en todo lo que sus compañeras habían hablado, definitivamente ahora pensaba que una charla de chicas sí tiene sus ventajas.

…

Ya después de haber llevado a Opal a su cuarto, Korra corría hacia donde Mako y los demás estaban. AL entrar ahí, vio que Lin Beifong estaba hablando por teléfono, pero ella hizo caso omiso y llamó a Mako.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Obvio no vi el letrero de pintura fresca.

-Descubrí algo.

-¿Qué? No te oigo.

-Cállate, déjame hablar. No es Opal.

-Tranquila Picasso, parece que tienen al ciudadano- le dijo Bolin.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

-Escuchen, está confirmado- decía Lin quien acababa de colgar.- Sepultado en una cabaña en la Tribu del Sur. Así que empaquemos y larguémonos de aquí.

-Jefa, necesito hablarle un minuto…

-¡Korra!- decía Mako.

-Sólo un segundo de su tiempo…

-¡Korra!- seguía llamándola Mako quien se aproximaba a la morena.

-Escúcheme un instante… yo presiento que la situación debe estudiarse y de nuestra presencia en el concurso.

-¿Estás sorda o es que tienes mucha pintura en tus oídos? Ya tenemos al sujeto- dijo molesta Lin.

-Jefa estuché lo que dijo y lo respeto, y si fuera usted yo diría lo mismo, pero… qué tal si no es así… y si el ciudadano no envió la carta, y si alguien quiso imitarlo.

-Ja, imitarlo.

-No, jefa, la carta no seguía el patrón normal. El esquema lingüístico tiene otras características… y el ADN salió de una mujer.

-Tal vez pidió a su novia que lamiera el sobre- dijo la jefa de policía.

-Jefa… creo que hay razones para vigilar a Kuvira.

-¿Tú crees? Por qué no la arrestas disfrazada de una demente. Tú eres la razón por la cual tuve que venir hasta este lugar y no quiero escuchar otra palabra.

-Sí, jefa, tiene toda la razón, ni una palabra más.

-Gracias.

-Pero jefa, la despedirán este año y ella no nos ha dicho nada.

-Korra, ya bastantes problemas tienes con el comité.

-Sí, sí, sí, pero hay otra situación extraña, la razón por la que ganó fue que la ganadora murió misteriosamente envenenada, eso es bizarro, ¿no cree?

-¿Bizarro?

-Oh, oh, oh… y me amenazó a mí y según Rubí tiene historial de conducta violenta.

-¿Quién rayos es Rubí? ¿De dónde sacaste esa información?

-Jefa, la vida de su sobrina también está en juego.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que no lo sé? Por eso es que ya atrapamos al ciudadano…

-Jefa.

-Quieres callarte- le dijo Mako a la morena de una forma molesta.

-Pero si tú ya estás callado por los dos- le dijo enfadada, ella.

-¡Mako!- dijo Lin.

-¿Sí?

-¿Hay alguna razón para sospechar de Kuvira?- al decirle esto la jefa, Korra lo miró con ojos de súplica, pero él como todo un hombre orgulloso, ignoró a la petición de Korra.

-No, jefa- dijo muy serio haciendo que Korra se llenara de decepción su corazón, pues el hombre que ella amaba la había traicionado de la peor manera.

-Es todo.

-Jefa, solicito permiso para quedarme con un grupo de agentes.

-Negado.

-Entonces permiso para quedarme aquí sola.

-Sabes algo, no me interesa lo que hagas, ¿quieres quedarte? Está bien, quédate, pero como ciudadana privada, así que entrega tu arma y placa; ahora les sugiero que empiecen a empacar.

-Sí, jefa- respondían los policías y empezaban a empacar, dejando solos a Mako y Korra.

-¿Qué? No me mires como si te hubiera traicionado.

-No, porque traicionar implica actuar y tú no hiciste nada.

-No tienes con qué continuar.

-Mako, sé que todos creen que siempre hago todo mal, pero esta es la primera vez que siento que estoy en el lugar y momento indicado, y voy a proteger a esas chicas y es mi trabajo.

-Bien, parte de tu trabajo es obedecer órdenes.

-Pero la otra parte es usar tu cerebro, Mako. Toma el reglamento y aviéntalo por la ventana.

-Me gusta el reglamento, sé lo que puedo hacer y lo que no. No eres la única que vive para su trabajo. Y quiero conservarlos los próximos treinta años para tu información. Cielos, Korra… entra en razón.

-Sí, entraré en razón- y diciendo esto, ella se empezaba a agachar hacia su pierna para despojarse de su arma.

-¿Qué haces?- decía Mako, pero al ver que ella le entregaba su placa y su arma, se empezó a preocupar.- No hagas esto, Korra, por favor, no lo hagas.

-No te preocupes, ya no te molestaré más.

-Korra.

-Sabes… todo este tiempo te admiré. Eras el mejor policía de mi clase que había conocido, claro después de mí. Pero siempre te admiré. Hacía de todo para impresionarte, desde sacar las mejores notas hasta entrenar duro para que un día tú te sintieras orgulloso de mí como yo lo estaba de ti… pero nunca llegó ese día y creo que nunca llegará.

-Korra… yo…

-No, ya es tarde- dijo Korra mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero antes de salir, volteó hacia donde el ojidorado estaba- Yo siempre te defendí Mako… y hoy tú no hiciste eso por mí- decía mientras se le salía una lágrima- Creo que nunca tuve el valor de decirte lo mucho que te amaba- al decir eso, Mako se quedó en shock, ya que nunca se imaginó que su amiga tuviera ese sentimiento hacia él- Espero que te vaya bien en tus próximos treinta años- y diciendo esto, ella se retiró, dejando a Mako meditando en cada palabra que ella había dicho.

-Korra… ¿qué he hecho?- decía él con arrepentimiento, pero ya no había marcha atrás, pues él mismo le había dado a entender a Lin que no había necesidad de quedarse, y aunque le doliera lo que había ocurrido, su orgullo era más pesado que su corazón.

**N/A: Bien, jeje , aquí hubo algo de tragedia T_T, pero descuiden, es parte de la trama, ya que ya casi llego al gran final! Y hablando de finales, aún no supero a ese horrible final que Bryke nos dio… la verdad lloré mucho… rompieron mi corazón en mil pedazos, tanto que ya sinceramente no quiero saber nada de makorra en un buen tiempo…. Tengo que terminar esta historia porque se lo prometí a mi querida amiga Kaya-Petrova… pero ya no sé qué pensar…. Tenía tantas historias en mente… como hacer unas adaptaciones de una gran autora mexicana llamada Caridad Bravo Adams… quería hacer BODAS DE ODIO y CORAZÓN SALVAJE… que son historias de drama y amor, pero ya no sé T_T todo depende de ustedes queridos lectores….. sino de plano de me dedico de lleno al SASUKURA,, ya que ellos Sí son Canon…. Tantos años de espera valieron la pena con ese hermoso matrimonio y ese fruto de amor llamado Sarada Uchiha.. así tenía que acabar KORRA…buaaaaaaaaaa.. ok, ok… ya me tranquilizo….. pues gracias a ustedes por seguir leyendo mis historias…. Espero les haya gustado, y como dije, el final se acerca pronto….. hasta la próxima **


	12. Chapter 12

**Y LA GANADORA ES… pt.1**

**N/A: Bien, ya al fin llegué al penúltimo capítulo … siento mucho la demora, pero ya tengo otro grupo de clases en mi trabajo y pues ya sabrán cómo he andado, más el regreso a mis clases de teatro musical, entonces por eso… pero aquí les dejo el capítulo previo al final, espero lo disfruten ;) Ah, por cierto… aquí aclaro que Baatar Jr. No es familiar de los Beifong, ;), así que sólo es… Baatar xD**

Kuvira se encontraba leyendo unos papeles, ya era muy noche y aun se encontraba en la oficina. Una vez que terminó de leer, abrió uno de sus cajones, el cual contenía una corona de diamantes. Se quedó contemplándola un momento, pero en eso, decidió ponérsela en su cabeza. Empezaba a recordar cuando ella ganó el título de Miss Reino Tierra años atrás.

-Gracias, gracias. Se los agradezco- decía ella como si realmente estuviera en el momento de la entrega de la corona, pero no pudo continuar con su actuación porque vio una sombra aparecerse tras de ella.- ¡Ahhhhhhh!- Gritó del susto.

-Hola, amor- dijo Baatar quien entraba a la oficina.

-Casi me matas de un susto- exclamaba ella.

-Lo siento- decía Baatar mientras se acercaba a su esposa.- Kuvira… esto no resultará.

-Tesoro, pero claro que resultará.

-Ahora que los federales tienen al Ciudadano, ¿a quién incriminaremos?

-De acuerdo, fue mala suerte. Pero mira todas estas cartas de terroristas amenazándonos, ´´Los Igualitarios´´, ´´El Loto Rojo'' _(jajaja lo sé, no sabía qué otra cosa poner xD)_, todos ellos detestan concursos de chicas en traje de baño, cualquier grupo pudo poner una bomba.

-¿Y esas de cuándo son?

-Éstas acabo de escribirlas, Baatar… como las del Ciudadano.

-Ja, eres un genio- le decía sonriéndole.

-No, Baatar. Sólo estoy molesta, a mí nadie me despide así como así. ¿Quieren un espectáculo más ardiente? Van a tenerlo.

-Kuvira estás muy tenebrosa.

-Y tú muy desaliñado. No quiero repetirte que te fajes esa camisa- decía mientras el pobre hombre obedecía al instante.- Vamos a casa, amor mío- le decía al momento de darle un beso.

-Ah, cielo…- señalaba Baatar hacia la cabeza de su esposa.

-¡Oops!- dijo Kuvira al momento que se retiraba la corona y la volvía a guardar.

…..

Los agentes de Beifong se encontraban ya listos para subir a los respectivos carros afuera del hotel que los llevarían al aeropuerto. Mako seguía pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

-¿Te ayudo?- dijo su hermano, Bolin.

-Ah, sí, gracias.

Korra corría a toda prisa en los pasillos del hotel para entrar a su cuarto, ya que dentro de unas horas sería el final del afamado concurso. Una vez entrando a su cuarto, se sentó en la silla frente al tocador.

-Bueno, Tenzin, embellézcame. Maquillaje, peinado y todo eso…ah, y qué es eso brillante que me pone en los labios _(definitivamente este personaje si encaja a Korra xD)_… Oiga, ¿a dónde va?- preguntó ella ya que Tenzin la ignoraba por estar arreglando una maleta.

-Su agente Jintao insistió en que me fuera o que no me pagaría.

-No, no, no, no. Después de las finalistas me dejaron sola, el equipo se fue, ya todo está arreglado, por favor no se vaya, lo necesito.

-Ya no más, el capullo se abrió. Tomé a una mujer sin una mínima parte de estrógenos y la transformé en una dama.

-No, Tenzin, por favor.

-Jamás me había sentido tan orgulloso- decía el maestro mientras se acercaba a la morena.- Ninguna chica de las que he enseñado, es en realidad única. Deseo que mis hijas cuando crezcan, sean igual de valientes, leales, fuertes y bellas como tú- dijo Tenzin de una manera muy sincera haciendo que Korra se sonrojara y le dedicara una sonrisa.

-Ehh… espere, ¿tiene hijas?

-Sí, y dos hijos también. En total cuatro hijos, y ellos son: Jinora, Ikki, Meelo y Rohan.

-¿Adoptados o…? Es que yo pensaba que… jeje, bueno…

-Insinúas que soy…

-¡Nooo! Bueno… es que sabes muy bien el mundo de la moda y las chicas y…

-Oye, que sepa de concursos no significa que tenga que serlo, además podría decir lo mismo de ti, señorita que conocí que vestía ropa de hombre.

-¡Touché! Bueno, cambiando de tema… por favor, Tenzin. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo pasará con las chicas. ¡Por favor, quédese! ¡Por favor!

-No puedo… pero puedo dejarle esto- decía el maestro aire al momento de darle una gran caja de regalo- Lo tenía para esta noche, es su talla, me parece.

-No…

-Buena suerte, Korra- decía Tenzin al momento de agarrar la mano de ella y besarla- Fue un privilegio- y diciendo esto, él se retiró, dejando a Korra muy pensativa y sin ánimos, pues literalmente estaba sola.

…

La etapa final del concurso ya se acercaba, así que todas las chicas se encontraban alistándose para dicho evento. Unas se maquillaban, otras se peinaban, otras se vestían, en fin, todo para lucir hermosas.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Korina? No llegó al ensayo de vestuario- decía muy angustiada, Opal.

-Quizás no resistió la presión. Comió demasiado anoche- decía Judy.

-Y vimos su actuación con las copas, ella no quedará entre las finalistas- decía Rubí, pero antes de que siguiera hablando, Korra llegó en bata y despeinada a toda prisa dirigiéndose al tocador.

-Hola, ahh… creo que me quedé dormida, je.

-Korina, ¿necesitas ayuda?- preguntaba su amiga ojiverde.

-Ahh, no… sólo que no sé qué es esto… ah, cuál es el lápiz labial- decía ella muy quitada de la pena, pero sus compañeras sólo la veían con cara de what, _(ósea esto O_O)._

-¡Chicas, ayudémosla!- Decía Opal y al momento todas empezaron a ayudar a arreglar a Korra, cosa que ella agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón.

….

Ya el concurso estaba a punto de empezar y todas las concursantes se movían a sus respectivos lugares. Iban vestidas como guerreras Kyoshi en honor a la primera guerrera legendaria que llevaba el mismo nombre, claro que a diferencia de la guerrera, sus vestidos eran de noche.

-Bien chicas, sigan así, que todo salga bien- decía Baatar.

-Hazme un favor y piérdete- decía molesta, Rubí.

-Sólo si vas conmigo, Ba Sing Se- le decía para molestarla más, Baatar.

-¡Ash!

Korra iba subiendo las escaleras junto a las otras chicas, pero vio algo que llamó su atención. Kuvira estaba hablando con Baatar y junto a ellos había un maletín, muy sospechoso para su gusto. Así que como pudo, logró escabullirse para ver qué contenía dicho objeto, estaba tan concentrada en poder abrirlo que no se dio cuenta que ya las cámaras empezaban a grabar.

-Es el 75 concurso de Miss Reino Tierra y estamos en vivo desde la bella y moderna ciudad de Zaofu- dijo Ginger, quien era una de las conductoras del programa, y justo al terminar de decir eso, la música con la que las muchachas bailarían empezó, Korra al escuchar volteó para ver que ya tendría que estar ahí, pero su curiosidad era más grande; se decidió regresar a su lugar cuando uno de los de staff abrió el maletín y se vio que lo que adentro contenía eran micrófonos.

La canción era muy rítmica y la gente aplaudía, Korra como pudo entró a tiempo junto con sus compañeras para bailar la pieza. A pesar de haber sufrido en los ensayos, al fin pudo dominar el baile y para ser principiante en esto, lo hizo muy bien. Una vez esto terminado, Varrick entró al escenario.

-Y ahora el anfitrión de la noche, Varrick Ataneq- decía Ginger mientras el público aplaudía.

-¡Gracias! Y buenas noches, damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a una noche de belleza, talento y porte. Y no sólo hablo de mi co-anfritiona: Kuvira Chikara- dijo Varrick mientras hacía con un ademán que todos miraran hacia donde la mencionada llegaba, claro, la gente igual le aplaudía mucho. Ese día Kuvira iba arreglada como toda una estrella.

-Gracias, Varrick, qué lindo. Pero olvidaste decir, increíble e inteligente- decía para que el público riera.

-Oh, pero qué tonto fui, cómo puedo remediarlo.

-Ayudándome a mencionar a las diez chicas finalistas, basándose en su desenvolvimiento en las pruebas preliminares.

-Y aquí está el sobre.

-Gracias, Huang- decía ella mientras sostenía el objeto que un muchacho le dio.-Chicas, no respiren- decía al momento de escuchar los redobles para así abrir el sobre. -¡Isla Kyoshi!- fue la primera que dijo y la mencionada contenta iba al frente del escenario.- ¡Omashu!- y la representante de ahí se emocionó y pasó al frente.

-¡Gaoling!- dijo Varrcik.- ¡Kolau!... ¡Ba Sing Se!

-¡Ciudad República!- dijo Kuvira y Korra al escuchar su ciudad, fingió estar emocionada y que le salían lágrimas de felicidad, pero por andar payaseando no se dio cuenta y piso su vestido con su propio zapato de tacón, cayéndose delante de todos y en televisión nacional.

-Eso debió doler, pero… ah, ya está bien- decía Varrick al ver que ella con gracia y como si nada se levantaba. Eso hizo que agradara al público y le aplaudiera mucho.

-¡Gracias, gracias!- Decía ella mientras se acomodaba junto a las otras.

-Bueno continuando: ¡Si Wong!... ¡Aldea Makapu! ¡Ciudad Portuaria! Y por último, pero no menos importante, Zaofu- al decir lo último Kuvira, Opal estaba que no lo podía creer, y con gran emoción en su rostro se colocó junto a las otras chicas. –Y ahí lo tienen, nuestras chicas finalistas.

-Bien las finalistas fueron elegidas, y en unos minutos regresamos para ver la presentación en traje de baño- dijo Ginger.

…..

-Me pediste investigar a Kuvira Chikara- decía Bolin a su hermano al momento de recoger las maletas de la camioneta, pues ya se iban a dirigir al jet privado de la policía.

-¿Y hay algo?- decía Mako.

-Ni siquiera una infracción. Modelo de ciudadana y directora del concurso de belleza. Es de hecho conocida de una de las concursantes, quien por cierto está bellísima y tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes y…

- ¿Está casada?

-Por supuesto que no, sino no estuviera concursando por el título para Zaofu. Opal, hasta el nombre es hermoso y…

-¡Bolin! Me refiero a Kuvira- le reclamaba su hermano por desviarlo del tema.

-¡Ah! Perdón jeje, creo que mejor le pediré a Korra que me la presente acabando el concurso y… Sí, sí está casada, pero es muy reservada en eso y…

-Un ser humano servil, traicionero y desagradable- interrumpió Tenzin.

-¿Usted lo conoce?

-También usted, es el tal Baatar.

-¿Baatar? ¿Su asistente Baatar?- preguntaba incrédulo, Mako.

-¿El idiota Baatar?- Ahora preguntaba Bolin.

-Él en persona.

-Qué raro, nunca lo mencionó. Bolin, ¿salió algo de él en el expediente?

-No, nada de ese Baatar.

-Por supuesto que no, ella oculta esa información del mundo del espectáculo para evitar indiscreciones.

-Y quién no lo ocultaría, no sé cómo alguien temerosa e importante como ella pudo fijarse en alguien como él- decía Bolin.

-Espere un momento, cómo sabe eso- decía el ojidorado que aún no le cuadraba la información.

-He vivido este concurso muchos años… no me creería los íntimos detalles que puedo contar- dijo el maestro mientras entraba al jet. Mako analizaba todo lo que él le había dicho y por primera vez en su vida, se dio cuenta que tal vez Korra tenía razón después de todo.

…

Ya había pasado la etapa del traje de baño y algunas chicas ya empezaban a alistarse para la siguiente ronda: la prueba de talentos.

Korra se estaba poniendo de nuevo su traje que había usado la primera vez que demostró su ''talento'', el mismo que usó al echarse al pobre hombre que según ella, tenía un arma.

-Opal, te traje algo- decía la morena a su amiga quien también se estaba arreglando.

-¿Qué es?- y al momento de preguntar, Korra quitó la funda y mostró a la ojiverde que eran unos bastones dorados que prendían fuego.- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Oh cielos, Korina! Pero… no podría.

-¿Por qué no? Comiste pizza, robaste calzones, eres atrevida.

-Ay, Korina- decía enternecida Opal.

-¿Recuerdas que lo ensayamos? Serás un éxito- decía animada la morena mientras corría de ahí para seguir cambiándose, dejando a su amiga muy emocionada y a la vez preocupada por el regalo.

…..

No muy lejos de ahí, Mako y Tenzin iban entrando a toda prisa al lugar del concurso, pues si lo que Korra decía era cierto, tenían poco tiempo para detener al verdadero culpable.

-Señor, su boleto- decía el guardia.

-Policía Federal- dijo el ambarino mostrando su placa.

-Vengo con él- dijo Tenzin que se había cansado de correr.

…..

La música empezaba a sonar y Opal empezaba a bailar al ritmo de ésta. Se mostraba muy segura de sí misma; se movía de forma coqueta y justo cuando nadie se lo esperaba, encendió sus bastones de fuego y con sus movimientos de aire control, empezó a hacer su rutina, haciendo que el público aplaudiera de la emoción y Kuvira quedara boquiabierta.

Mientras la representante de Zaofu seguía con su flamante baile, Mako y Tenzin llegaron a la parte de backstage.

-Caballeros, no pueden entrar- dijo una de las de staff, pero en eso Tenzin volteó- Oh, Tenzin, no te reconocí.

-Descuida, ah y… él viene conmigo- dijo guiñándole el ojo y poniendo el hombro sobre Mako.

-Un momento… yo no vengo con él, bueno, no como él dice.

-Vámonos muñeco- dijo mientras lo jalaba.

-Oiga, debemos aclarar algo, yo no…

-Descuida, ya pasé la misma plática con Korra, y tranquilo, mire- decía mientras señalaba su mano izquierda donde había una sortija de matrimonio- Soy felizmente casado con una maravillosa mujer que me dio cuatro hijos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuatro? ¿Mujer? Pero, pero yo, pensaba que…

-Lo mismo me dijo su agente, en fin, ¿quiere que le diga cómo hice a mis hijos o buscamos a Korra?

-Oh, yo lo siento, eh… sí, sigamos buscando- decía un muy sonrojado Mako.

…..

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, y ahora continuemos.- decía Varrick quien entraba junto a Kuvira una vez que Opal había terminado con su baile y la gente le aplaudía.

-¡Estuviste genial!- le decía Korra muy emocionada a su amiga.

-Gracias, creo que les gustó- decía muy feliz Opal.

-Pero claro que sí, todos estaban encantados, además tú…- pero la ojiazul no pudo continuar porque vio que un hombre calvo con barba puntiaguda la llamaba desde atrás de la cortina del backstage.- Ah, ahora regreso, creo que iré al baño- se excusó Korra para poder ir hacia donde su maestro estaba. _(Jajaja Korra y sus excusas de ir al baño xD)_

-Tenzin, pero… creí que te ibas a ir a…

-¡Hola Korra!

-¿Mako?- dijo la morena muy sorprendida de ver que el amor de su vida también había regresado.

-Continuará….

**N/A: Jajajaja, bueno creo que lo dejé en suspenso… esta vez prometo subir el final antes y no dos semanas después x_x Por cierto, quiero agradecer de todo corazón a:**

**, ****DanniMoon****, ****galaxy01****, ****MsPandiCornius****, ****MaKorra-Love-Forever****, **** .25**** , ****Kaya-Petrova****, ****ValSmile****, ****Kate-Kuran****, porque yo ya estaba a punto de tirar la toalla para seguir escribiendo para este fandon, pero sus comentarios me motivaron a seguir… y aunque aún no supero del todo el mugre final, para eso existe ff, para que podamos escribir nuestras historias como se nos de la regalada gana xD… son tan maravillosas personas! Así que seguiré molestando un rato más por aquí jajja… sólo aclaro que una vez terminado este fic, descansaré un rato, ya que quiero escribir un fanfic de mi otro OTP que es el SasuSaku :D…..ya que ellos sin son canon se me ocurrieron varias historias jeje… así que los que aman esta parejita búsquenme próximamente en el fandom de Naruto….. y claro, continuaré Makorra…. Pero quiero que me ayuden … estoy decidiendo en escribir una historia romántica pero ahora con drama… nunca he escrito drama, y me inspiraré en dos novelas de una autora mexicana de prestigio llamada: Caridad Bravo Adams… claro, yo la adaptaré a mi versión y al estilo Avatar Korra jeje…. Pero quiero que me ayuden a saber cuál les gustaría leer primero, lo someteré a votación… no daré la sinopsis pero sólo por el nombre díganme: CORAZÓN SALVAJE o BODAS DE ODIO….. lo único que puedo dar de pistas es que en CORAZÓN Mako será un bucanero muy sexy jajaja… y en BODAS..Mako será el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, en vez de Iroh muajajaj…. Así que queda en sus manos…díganme cuál prefieren leer primero…. Y de nuevo muchas gracias… los amo!**

**P.D- KATE KURAN, ya dijiste… yo termino esta historia y sigo en el fandom y tú termina Prisioneros de un amor… te lo suplico…. Bueno, hasta el último capítulo de esta hisotira **


	13. Chapter 13

**Y LA GANADORA ES… Pt.2**

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-Gracias, gracias, gracias, y ahora continuemos.- decía Varrick quien entraba junto a Kuvira una vez que Opal había terminado con su baile y la gente le aplaudía._

_-¡Estuviste genial!- le decía Korra muy emocionada a su amiga._

_-Gracias, creo que les gustó- decía muy feliz Opal._

_-Pero claro que sí, todos estaban encantados, además tú…- pero la ojiazul no pudo continuar porque vio que un hombre calvo con barba puntiaguda la llamaba desde atrás de la cortina del backstage.- Ah, ahora regreso, creo que iré al baño- se excusó Korra para poder ir hacia donde su maestro estaba.__(Jajaja Korra y sus excusas de ir al baño xD)_

_-Tenzin, pero… creí que te ibas a ir a…_

_-¡Hola Korra!_

_-¿Mako?- dijo la morena muy sorprendida de ver que el amor de su vida también había regresado._

-Continuación…..

-Creo que tenías razón después de todo. Baatar es esposo de Kuvira- dijo el policía ahora sí ya convencido.

-¿Baatar? ¿El asqueroso y pervertido Baatar?

-Así es, ya investigué más a fondo y tiene historia, entre ellas aportación de armas.

-Vendrán más agentes o qué- preguntaba la morena mientras era terminada de vestir por Tenzin.

-Beifong no quiere saber nada, sólo estamos tú y yo, así que vayamos a buscar a Baatar.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, Baatar se encontraba caminando en los pasillos del salón, llevaba una caja y la llevaba de una forma muy sospechosa. Llegó hasta topar con una puerta y ahí la depositó.

….

-Señorita Korina, ya sigue, alístese por favor- decía una de las mujeres del staff.

-Ah, sí, iré por mis copas- dijo Korra, pues iba a repetir su número de talento del manejo de agua control con copas creando música. Iba corriendo hacia ellas cuando vio que un gran número de chicas estaban bebiendo.

-¿Oigan, qué hacen? ¡Se bebieron mi talento!- Decía frustrada ella.

-Oh, lo siento- se disculpaban unas al momento de retirarse algo apenadas.

-Ahora qué harás, Korra. Tienes que ser de las finalistas- le decía Mako.

-¿Sabes silbar?- Preguntaba Tenzin.

-Sí.

-¿Mover marionetas?

-No, y al paso que vamos, sólo me quedan mi sarcasmo y mi arma.

-Eso y un buen gancho- dijo Mako haciendo que a la morena le pasara una idea por su cabeza.

…..

-Y ahora, la música al estilo de Korina Lu Wong- dijo Kuvira mientras el público aplaudía. La mencionada salió unos segundos después luciendo su traje sexy de la Tribu del Agua del Sur, sólo que no salió con sus instrumentos como debía haber salido.

-Buenas noches, sé que el programa dice que les tocaré con copas de agua, pero algunas compañeras se deshidrataron- dijo haciendo que el público se riera.

-¿No hay copas de agua?- dijo uno del equipo de transmisión.

-No, ¿quieres que le cambie a anuncios?- preguntó su compañera.

-No, no. Quédate con ella, síguela.

-No sé cómo empezar con esto, ah…nos guste o no, creo que toda mujer debe de tener nociones básicas de defensa propia y más si no tiene el poder de controlar un elemento…así que…para demostrárselos, voy a necesitar ayuda y quisiera traer a mi asistente: Mako Jintao- al decir eso, el ambarino salió con un porte y elegancia haciendo que las mujeres de ahí le aplaudieran y chiflaran _(y quién no jajaaja)-_ Les mostraré cómo atacar las áreas sensibles de Mako para infringirle el máximo daño con el mínimo de fuerza. Les diré que en algunos casos, el atacante puede acercarse en un… ataque de frente… vamos- dijo Korra haciendo una señal, así que Mako se acercó a ella, pero la morena le dio un puñetazo en su nariz.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó el pobre policía a lo que el público compadeció su dolor.

-Jajajajajaja-se reía el que estaba en la sala de transmisión del canal.

-Con esta parte de la mano y levantándola, eso le romperá la nariz y hará llorar a su atacante, y así tendrán la oportunidad de irse. Ahora… qué tal si su atacante se les acerca por atrás- decía la ojiazul mientras se ponía en una posición graciosa, casi como los jugadores de fútbol americano, cosa que hizo que el público se riera.- ¡Atácame!- exigía Korra a su compañero, pero él negaba hacerlo.- ¡Ahhh! El pequeño Mako está algo asustado.

-Jajajajajajajaja- se reía el público.

-Tal vez si le brindamos todos un caluroso aplauso se anime- decía ella haciendo que la audiencia la obedeciera.

Por la parte del backstage, Kuvira veía la escena con enojo, pues creía que Korra acababa de convertir su escenario en un acto de circo; pero antes de que siguiera molesta, Baatar llegó a su lado y con una mirada le dijo que lo siguiera.

Una vez que la gente dejó de aplaudir, Korra volvió a su graciosa posición, y ahora sí, Mako llegó con todas la ganas y le atacó. Ella con un solo movimiento logró darle una vuelta y tumbarlo. La gente no paraba de reírse y aplaudir, Korra se sentía feliz de que por una vez en su vida era el centro de atención, pero no de la forma mala.

….

-Lori, has sido la mejor reina de los tiempos.

-¡Ay, gracias! ¡Qué linda en decirlo!- decía Lori mientras sostenía la corona.

-Chicas, no dejan que Lori respire, circulen chicas- ordenaba ''amablemente'' Kuvira.

-¡Adiós!- Se despedía Lori de las demás participantes.

-Ay, no tienes por qué estar cargándola todo el tiempo.

-Ah, está bien, jeje.

-Además…oh, por todos los avatares, qué corona tan sucia- exclamaba Kuvira mientras le quitaba la corona a Lori- Baatar, llévale esto al encargado para ver si puede hacer que brille- le decía ella mientras le entregaba el objeto a su marido.

…..

-Ahora, si todo falla denle los cuatro puntos sensibles del cuerpo- seguía Korra hablando en su show de talentos-Pero recuerden, son cuatro, 1, 2, 3, 4…. Y como dije anteriormente, esto es sobre todo para personas que no pueden controlar algún elemento, porque ustedes también tienen derecho de aprender técnicas de combate, ¿sí o no?

-¡Sí!- Decía animadamente el público.

-Bien, aquí vamos- dijo ella volviéndose a poner en posición para ser atacada, cuando en eso sintió cómo Mako se abalanzaba sobre ella, así que sin perder el tiempo, se defendió de él- Estómago, empeine, nariz, ingle- dijo lo último golpeando ya saben qué parte dolorosa para nuestro pobre ojidorado quien yacía en el suelo tratando de no llorar. La gente le chiflaba, se paraba y aplaudía, realmente Korra se había lucido esa noche, pues era graciosa por naturaleza.- Lo siento- le dijo a su compañero.- ¡Gracias!- dijo para retirarse de una forma muy emocionada.

-Muy bien… bienvenidos a Ciudad República- dijo Varrick enfatizando lo último por Korra.

-Y después de este corte, descubriremos quiénes son las cinco afortunadas finalistas- dijo Ginger haciendo que se fueran a comerciales.

Korra ya había llegado tras bambalinas, aún seguía sonriendo por su éxito en el escenario, pero su sonrisa no duró mucho al ver a Mako todo golpeado y adolorido.

-Ah… pobre, la verdad lo lamento, pero… muchas gracias, de verdad.

-Sí, descuida, es lo menos que podía hacer. Creo que si no fueras maestra agua, aun así no habría quién te atacara con esos movimientos je. En fin, busquemos a Baatar.

-Ah, sí… eh, yo voy por la derecha y ustedes por la izquierda.

-No, vestido de noche ahora- ordenaba el maestro aire.

…

Baatar entraba al cuarto que anteriormente había entrado, llevaba la corona que Lori tenía, así que echo ésta a la basura y en su lugar agarró una que venía dentro del paquete que el llevaba. Lo que hacía diferente de la otra, a pesar de su similitud, es que esta tenía un sensor.

…..

-Chicas, en unos minutos estarán cinco de ustedes a un paso de la corona, y… una de esas cinco es: Omashu- decía mientras la representante de dicho lugar pasaba al frente y gritaba de emoción-Judy Tao ama la música, en especial la ópera.

-¡Zaofu!- dijo Kuvira haciendo que Ópal no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba y casi llorara de la emoción.- Opal Beifong estudia ciencias, es la número uno en su clase y sin importar que sea de nuestro hermoso Reino Tierra, es la primera maestra aire de su familia.

-¡Isla Kyoshi!...- decía Varrick mientras Mako se subía por las escaleras para poder si en la parte de arriba encontraba algo sospechoso.

-¡Ciudad República!-dijo Kuvira haciendo que Korra saliera de su trance de ver en dónde pudiera estar el tal Baatar.- Korina es una prodigiosa maestra agua que quiere convertirse en pediatra, entre sus pasatiempos está el patinaje artístico, ballet acuático y darse largos y lujosos baños de burbujas, sin olvidar que ella es fan número uno de los Hurones de Fuego- decía la anfitriona mientras la morena, ya una vez regresada a la realidad, caminaba muy emocionada. Tenzin estaba feliz por ella, realmente no pensaba que iba a quedar dentro de las cinco finalistas, ya que Korra fue programada para quedar entre las diez, pero el llevarse esta sorpresa, fue muy grato para él.

-Eso es Korina Lu- decía Mako desde arriba mientras la veía. Realmente de todos los vestidos que había usado, éste era el más hermoso, y ella lucía bellísima, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por él.

-Y nuestra quinta finalista: Ba Sing Se.

-¡Sí!- decía muy emocionada Rubí.

-Ella estudia psicología, inició como modelo a sus cinco años de edad, en su tiempo libre ayuda a indigentes y como toda la comida picante que pueda- decía el anfitrión de ojos azules.- Gracias chicas, muchas felicidades, estuvieron magníficas.

La demás participantes ya se estaban retirando, cuando en eso una de las concursantes, Melina Su, se acerca hacia el escenario.

-Yo sólo quiero decirles a todas las lesbianas que si yo llegué hasta aquí es porque pude hacerlo, ustedes también pueden….

-¡Ya basta, basta!- dijo uno de los de seguridad mientras la empezaba a cargar.

-Saludos a Gaoling, escúchenme, ustedes también pueden.

-¡Ya suficiente!- decía el guardia mientras se la llevaba lejos de ahí.

-Tina, te amo- decía la concursante.

-Melina, te amo, Melina- le respondía su novia.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos, y Korra para no hacer que la situación siguiera incómoda, empezaba a aplaudir.

-Hizo bien, sí- decía mientras aplaudía.

-Bien, ahora regresamos con las últimas cinco lesbianas… finalistas- corrigió Varrick en cuanto pudo, quien ya estaba rojo cual tomate.

…

-Me imagino al Reino Tierra como una gran nave, y trabajando unidos y respetándonos, es como llegará esa nave salvo a casa- respondía Opal de una forma sincera, haciendo que el público le aplaudiera.

-Buena respuesta- dijo Tenzin a una de las ex concursantes.

-Ciudad República. Como sabes, hay muchos que consideran que el concurso para Miss Reino Tierra está fuera de época y es anti-feminista. ¿Qué les dirías a ellos?

-¡Santa Kyoshi!- decía Tenzin tratando de que la tierra se lo tragase, pues si algo Korra era pésima, era en responder ese tipo de preguntas.

-Bueno, tendría que decirles… que yo era una de ellas. Y luego llegué aquí, y me di cuenta que… estas mujeres son… inteligentes, estupendas personas que tratan de darle un giro a este mundo- cada palabra que Korra decía, hacía que Tenzin se maravillara.- Hemos llegado a ser buenas amigas. Y sé que todas deseamos que una se tropiece y caiga al suelo, pero… oh, un momento, eso ya lo hice yo, jaja- dijo este comentario con tanta gracia natural que el público le sonreía y aplaudía- Y para mí esta experiencia ha sido de las más agradables y… liberadoras y afortunadas de toda mi vida- diciendo esto la gente más la aplaudía.

-Oh, por todos los cielos. Lo hizo- decía muy orgulloso, Tenzin.

-Y si cualquiera, cualquiera, trata de lastimar a mis nuevas amigas… yo las defenderé. Haré que esa persona sufra tanto que deseará no haber nacido… y si corriera, la perseguiría- el público ahora estaba un poco asustado, pero a la morena no le importó, ya que ese último comentario lo hizo especialmente para cierta anfitriona ojiverde.- ¡Gracias, Kuvira!

-Un breve momento brillante y luego… esa boca- dijo Tenzin con cara de póker face, ya que sentía que alguien había explotado su burbuja.

…..

Unos cuantos minutos antes de que dieran el resultado de la ganadora, las cinco finalistas se encontraban retocándose el maquillaje. Tenzin ayudaba a algunos ajustes del vestido de Korra cuando en eso Lori llegó.

-¡Suerte chicas!- Dijo Lori sonriendo.

-¡Gracias, Lori!- Dijo Opal.

-¡Oh, santo cielo! ¿Y la corona?- Dijo muy alarmada Judy.

-Ah, Baatar la llevó a limpiar. No se preocupen, aquí estará para cuando anuncien a la ganadora- al decir eso Lori, Korra empezaba a analizar cada palabra, hasta que una idea cruzó por su mente.

-La corona…. ¡Ah, la corona! Ahora entiendo, es la corona- dijo Korra alarmada a su mentor.

-Sí, lo sé, puedes sentirla.

-No, no, no, no… estoy hablando de la corona, es la corona, es la corona- pero ella no pudo seguir porque un hombre del staff fue por todas las finalistas porque en unos segundos entraban al aire.

-La corona úsala, es tuya la corona, es tuya- le decía Tenzin haciendo ademanes.

-Y ahora, ha llegado el momento de la verdad y la belleza. El sobre por favor- decía Varrick mientras un joven le entregaba el preciado sobre.- Ah, la presión. Y el cuarto lugar es…

_Continuará….._

**N/A: CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN… Jajajaja, lo siento…. Creo que la dejé de suspenso….. es la segunda parte del final… ahora sí el siguiente capítulo es el final….. he estado algo ocupada y sinceramente ya andaba cansada, así que dividí el final en 3 partes jejeje.. no me odien xD…. Ya tuve mi audición para el musical de Peter Pan y mañana sabré los resultados… qué nervios! Ahora sí el último capítulo tendrá makorra,,,lo prometoooo…. Creo por esta vez no tendré tiempo de responder a cada uno sus reviews.. pero les agradezco que lo hagan,…. Con respecto a los dos fanfics que pienso hacer,,, siguen en empate CORAZÓN SALVAJE y BODAS DE ODIO… soy una persona súper indecisa, así que por favor ayúdenme a decidir jejeje,,,,,díganme cuál les atrae más,,,,,, en fin,,, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, los quiero mucho querido fandom ….. nos vemos en el próximo y último capítulo de esta historia ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Y LA GANADORA ES… PT.3**

**N/A: Ahora sí el final, chan, chan, chaaaaaaaaaaaan….. ya les prometo que sí es el final jajaja….. Gracias a todos por su paciencia… Al fin me dieron el resultado de mi audición…seré una sirena jejeje y al parecer sí tendré una canción a cantar xD…. Bueno, ahora sí a leer el final**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_-Y ahora, ha llegado el momento de la verdad y la belleza. El sobre por favor- decía Varrick mientras un joven le entregaba el preciado sobre.- Ah, la presión. Y el cuarto lugar es…_

_CONTINUACIÓN…._

-¡Omashu!- dijo Varrick mientras el público aplaudía la participación de la concursante y una de las modelos le entregaba un ramo de rosas.

-El tercer lugar es: Isla Kyoshi- dijo Kuvira y aconteció lo mismo que la concursante anterior. Mako en eso volteó hacia la corona de la estatua de Kyoshi y pudo ver que alguien estaba ahí, y ese alguien era Baatar.

-¿A dónde va?- Preguntó Tenzin quien vio al maestro fuego preparar su arma.

-Corre peligro si me sigue, así que espere aquí.

-El segundo lugar es: Ba Sing Se- dijo Varrick a lo cual a Rubí no le pareció nada gracioso el haber obtenido el segundo puesto.

Mako corría de forma sin que nadie lo notara hacia donde había visto a Baatar, iba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que alguien le apuntaba a su cabeza.

-Suéltela- dijo un guardia-Hablo en serio, suéltela.

-Ahora sí, el momento- decía Kuvira mientras Opal y Korra se agarraban de las manos como apoyo _(aclaro, no como Asami lo hizo, pfff)_- Una de estas dos chicas, ostentará la corona…  
>….<p>

El guardia ya le estaba quitando el arma a Mako.

-Escúcheme, escúcheme… voy a sacar mi placa lentamente yo…- pero no terminó de hablar ya que vio a Bolin que se encontraba escondido, entonces una idea se le vino a la mente- Creo que yo… ahh….ahh… ¡Achú!- estornudo fuego espantando al guardia y éste a la vez se caía, ya que Bolin con su tierra control levantó parte del suelo para que el guardia se tropezara. Una vez inconsciente, Mako esposó al guardia.- Lo siento.

-El viejo truco del estornudo. Jajaja, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

-Como los viejos tiempos, ¿no?

-Tú lo has dicho hermano. En fin, a quién buscabas.

-Baatar, yo iré, tú pide refuerzos.

-De acuerdo.

….

El mencionado se encontraba viendo a su víctima y tenía en su mano un botón.

-El primer lugar tomará el lugar de la ganadora si por alguna razón no puede cumplir su papel, y es… ¡Ciudad República!

La gente aplaudía de la emoción, Korra aún no podía creerlo y Opal empezaba a llorar de la emoción, pues había ganado el título anhelado.

-Ósea que la Miss Reino Tierra es la Srta. Zaofu- decía Varrick mientras Korra empezaba a abrazar a su amiga.

-Escucha, hagas lo que hagas, no uses la corona- le decía la morena.

-¿Qué? No te escucho- decía Opal mientras estaba siendo atendida por un joven que le colocaba su banda con el título de ganadora.

-No, que no uses la corona, no uses la corona- decía Korra mientras pataleaba, ya que estaba siendo cargada por un sujeto de seguridad.

-Es inteligente, es bella, es la reina de todos, es elocuente y de buen gusto, es la Miss Reino Tierra- decía Varrick de forma elegante mientras una canción de fondo resonaba.

Korra seguía pataleando, haciendo que sus compañeras la miraran extrañadas.

Lori llegaba con la corona y se la colocaba a Opal.

-Mantén tu corona en alto… así… muy en alto- seguía recitando Varrick.

Korra al ver que alguien tenía un vaso de agua, decidió usar su agua control y con un movimiento le dio un fuerte latigazo al guardia que la sostenía, logrando liberarse y empezando a correr hacia su amiga, golpeaba a todo aquél que se acercaba y al fin llegando hacia donde estaba su amiga, le empezó a tratar de quitar la preciada corona, logrando que todos se espantaran y la pobre de Opal empezara a gritar.

-¡Quítate, quítate, quítate!- La golpeaba Opal con su aire control, aun así Korra seguía insistiendo en quitarle el objeto de su cabeza, pero no pudo ya que dos de las concursantes llegaron a quitarla.

Baatar veía el espectáculo desde arriba, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer click al botón, una llama de fuego lo detuvo. El policía y él empezaron a forcejear logrando que el artefacto cayera al suelo.

Korra logró zafarse de sus compañeras y se volvió a dirigir a quitarle la corona a Opal, logrando esta vez su objetivo. Rubí fue corriendo a toda prisa y empezó a jalar a la morena.

-No, es que no entienden- gritaba Korra.

-Ama a tus vecinos, se amistoso…- Varrick seguía dando su discurso ya que él tenía muy presente el lema de "el show debe continuar".

Mako y Baatar seguían luchando mano a mano. Kuvira quien estaba abajo, decidió apartarse poco a poco del lugar sin que nadie la viera.

-¡Déjame, déjame!- demandaba Korra a Rubí, pero al ver que la pelirroja no respondía, uso la palma de su mano y le dio un santo trancazo en la nariz de ella, noqueándola por completo.- ¡Al fin!- dijo ella mientras sostenía la corona y lograba ver dónde se encontraba el sensor.

Kuvira encontró el control del explosivo y lo levantó. Mako que aún seguía luchando con Baatar, vio lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer.

-¡Korra!- Gritó el ojidorado con todas su fuerzas, logrando que la morena y la ojiverde voltearan al mismo tiempo. Y como si leyera el pensamiento de lo que Kuvira tenía planeado hacer, antes de que ella picara el botón, Korra lanzó con todas sus fuerzas la corona hacia la estatua de Kyoshi, logrando que ésta explotara una vez que el objeto hizo contacto. Todos gritaron de horror y Varrick se quedó sin habla por primera vez. Opal al ver lo que le hubiera pasado si se hubiera dejado la corona un poco más, se desmayó, siendo sostenida por los brazos de Korra. ¡Vaya espectáculo que se dio! Sin duda sería una gran experiencia que contar a sus nietos, pensaba la morena.

-Es la Miss Reino Tierra- dijo Varrick aún muy metido en su papel.

…

-Todavía no acababa de hablar y escuché una fuerte explosión- decía muy exaltado ahora sí el excéntrico moreno a la prensa.

-No tienen nada en mi contra, esto es ridículo- decía Kuvira mientras estaba siendo llevaba por Korra y Mako hacia la patrulla.

-No tiene de qué preocuparse, una ex reina de la belleza cautivará a sus compañeros.

–Claro, y ahí podrá organizar otro concurso- decía la ojiazul.

-¡Ah! Y no se moleste en tratar de escapar, las esposas están hechas de platino puro- dijo guiñándole un ojo, Mako.

-Srta. Sedna, usted no entiende, de lo único que soy culpable es de tratar de hacer el mundo un lugar más bello. Mírese usted, cuando la conocí era un absoluto desastre, pero, es una dama ahora. ¡Yo hice eso!

-¡No! Tenzin lo hizo y su equipo del Loto Blanco que hacen que uno se vea… bonita, eso es todo suba al auto.

-Usted cree que salvó algo esta noche, pero lo único que hizo fue destruir el sueño de muchas jóvenes de todo el reino.

-Ay, y su sueño es volar en bastantes pedazos, y sobre sus sesiones es bastante demente.

-Sí, tengo derecho querida, veinticinco años de cursis reinas y yo, qué me han dado, despedirme, hurtaron mi vida, mi concurso de belleza y…

-¡Oiga! No es un concurso de belleza, es un programa de becas.

-Sí, sí…- decía de mala gana, Kuvira.

-¡Sí!- dijo con mucho énfasis y autoridad haciendo que la ojiverde la mirara. Una vez cerrándole la puerta, la patrulla avanzó.- Que disfrute su recorrido hacia las instalaciones del correccional femenil de Zaofu, jajajaja- se burlaba la morena.

-Oye- dijo el ambarino logrando que Korra volteara.- Buen trabajo.

-¿Ah? Sí… lo mismo digo.

Mako se empezaba a acercar poco a poco a la morena, logrando que ella se empezara a poner un poco nerviosa.

-Y eh… qué se siente aventar el reglamento por la ventana.

-¡Hmp! Bastante bien, diría yo, y por ti vale la pena- dijo esto haciendo que Korra se sonrojara y ambos empezaran a caminar.- He estado pensando que… cuando regresemos a Ciudad República y hagamos nuestro informe y te conviertas en calabaza… podríamos ir a cenar, ¿quieres?

-Oye, ¿me estás invitando a salir?- decía de una forma burlona, ella.

-No… es una cena informal- se excusaba el ambarino.

-¡Ah!

-Y si luego hay algo más, pues ni modo- dijo Mako con una sonrisa haciendo que ambos se pararan y se miraran intensamente a los ojos.

-_Crees que soy linda, quieres salir conmigo…_-le volvía a cantar Korra a su compañero, haciendo que él se empezara a reír de nervios.

-Korra, no cantes, jeje.

-_Y quieres amarme y casarte, y quieres…_- pero Korra no pudo terminar porque los labios de Mako se estamparon contra los de ella.

-Sí, sí a todo lo que cantaste- le dijo Mako haciendo que ella le dedicara una sonrisa de amor y volvieron a unir sus labios, pero ahora el beso se tornaba un poco más apasionado. No les importaba que los demás vieran, ni mucho menos que aparecieran en primera plana en el periódico del día siguiente. Lo único que les importaba, era demostrarse ese amor que se tenían.

…

-Admite que una parte de ti lo extrañaré- decía Mako quien salía junto a Korra del hotel donde estaban hospedados con su equipo de policías.

-Extrañaré los tacones porque cambian mi postura, y ahora estoy consciente y orgullosa de mis senos.

-Sí, yo también- dijo el policía en un tono pervertido.

-¡Mako!- le pegó ella en su brazo.

-¡Ouch! ¿Qué? Es la verdad. Y yo soy el afortunado dueño de todo tu cuerpo.

-¿Quién te nombró eso?- decía muy avergonzada la morena.

-Yo mismo, desde anoche, oh quieres que te lo recuerde- decía mientras volvía a besarla.

-Mako, aquí no- decía entre besos, pero no pudieron continuar ya que Tenzin llegó a interrumpir.

-¡Mako, Korra! Oh, siento interrumpir.

-Descuida, Tenzin, qué pasó- dijo ella algo sonrojada.

-Surgió una emergencia en el desayuno de despedida, alguien encontró una especie de… objeto punzante… eh, vengan, dense prisa- ordenaba el maestro aire, a lo que Mako y Korra fueron tras de él.

-Salvó el concurso…- se escuchaba una voz dentro del salón.

-Disculpen, Policía- decía Mako.

-Salvó nuestras vidas…- seguía hablando la voz.

-Permiso, Policía- decía Korra.

-Y ahí está- dijo la voz que pertenecía a Opal, mientras señalaba a Korra, haciendo que todas las chichas la aplaudieran.

-Oh, no, vámonos de aquí.

-Oh, claro que no, no te irás. Sabía que no querrías venir a menos que tuvieras que dispararle a alguien- decía Tenzin.

-Vamos, tienes que subir, cielo- le dijo su novio.

-No, no, no- decía ella, pero su súplica fue inútil, ya que ambos maestros la subieron al podio.

-¡Ven, ven!- Le animaba Opal.

-Damas y caballeros, la agente Korra Sedna de la Policía- decía Opal mientras todas le aplaudían.

-Jeje- reía Korra y se disponía a marcharse de nuevo.

-¡No, no, no, no, no tan rápido!- la jalaba su amiga- Porque aunque… eres una oficial federal, para nosotras siempre serás Korina Lu Wong. La encantadora, la dulce y genial concursante de belleza y la Srta. Simpatía de este año- volvían a aplaudir todas y Opal le colocaba una banda que decía: "Miss Simpatía", y al mismo tiempo le entregaba un bonito reconocimiento. Korra no podría sentirse más feliz.

-Ah… yo… no sé ni qué decir, ah… excepto que… no puedo trabajar con esto, jejeje- hizo que todos se rieran.- Nunca creí que algo así me pasaría a mí… creo que esperaba que no, pero… ya que sucedió am… quiero decir que… me siento… ah… muy honrada. Y…conmovida…y…- Korra ya no sabía qué más decir, pues sentía unas tremendas ganas de llorar- Me llegó al corazón y…- y ya no pudiendo aguantarse más, empezó a soltar unas lágrimas, conmoviendo a todos los presentes- También quiero la paz mundial- al decir esto, todos le aplaudieron y fueron hacia su amiga para abrazarla.

Korra sin duda se llevó la mejor experiencia de su vida, pues no sólo quedó como 1er lugar dentro de las cinco finalistas, sino que se hizo amigas de verdad y sobre todo, se ganó el primer lugar en el corazón de su amado: Mako Jintao.

Ella dejó huella en el mundo de la belleza, pasarelas y concursos, pues siempre fue fiel a sus principios, nunca dejó de creer en sí misma y gracias a ello, se llevó el mejor título de todos: Miss Simpatía.

**FIN**

**N/A: Hola queridos lectores, ahora sí al fin llegué al final de esta historia, muchas gracias por leerla… sobre todo gracias a: **

**Hikaros, **** .25****, ****MaKorra-Love-Forever****, ****Kaya-Petrova****, ****galaxy01****, ****ValSmile****, ****Kate-Kuran****, ****Eliza20****, ****MsPandiCornius****, ****, ****DanniMoon**** por sus bellso reviews… creo que hasta ahorita ha sido la historia con más reviews hahaha… Gracias por todo chicos, los amo! Y sobre la siguiente historia, ganó CORAZÓN SALVAJE muajajaja xD… me retiraré un tiempecito de este fandom, me iré al de Naruto y escribiré SASUSAKU hehehehe… pero no me retiro para siempre, aclaro… sólo un tiempo y regreso con Corazón… les daré un adelanto… Mako será un bucanero en busca de venganza y se verá atrapado entre Asami y Korra….. sólo que será un cuadrado jajaja, ya que Korra estará enamorada de Iroh, él de Asami y ella de Mako, pero el maestro fuego también de Korra jajaja… será el primer drama que haré ya que he hecho mucha comedia romática…. Y ValSmile, ntp, que ya me están llegando muchas ideas para hacer mi propia historia… pero esto es algo que siempre había querido hacer ;) Bueno chicos, nos estamos leyendo…. Realmente gracias.. los amo, Dios los bendiga.**


End file.
